


(fanfic) Life and Death, Hatred and Love, Friends or Enemies【原著同人】生死·爱恨·敌友·情仇

by KleosophileTheStoryteller



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleosophileTheStoryteller/pseuds/KleosophileTheStoryteller
Summary: A fanfic in written in Chinese, perhaps someday I'll work on the translation."remember who the real enemy is".①剧情可能就原著和电影有些小小的调整，但不会有天马行空的大改动，②部分人物为原创，可能较多较复杂，但相信大家看了N多的原创之后就一定能应付得来，大部分人物都是铺垫，衬托呀什么的，为主旨服务，③“记住谁是真正的敌人”，造成悲剧的不是贡品，而是凯匹特，无论是幸存者还是失败者都是最深的受害者，他们都值得尊敬。





	1. 【第一卷·一念生死】---第一章：测试 The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove, from District 2 (二区，格拉芙）is preparing for the Games for her whole life...  
> And now, it is the Test.

“给我马上起床。”母亲不耐烦地对我说。听到母亲大人的命令，我丝毫不敢怠慢，赶忙从温暖的被窝里钻出来。  
清凉的秋风调皮地打着滚，窜进屋里，我打了个寒噤，连忙把外套穿上。  
远远望去，一个高大强壮的金发少年正站在路口的枫树下焦急地张望，烦躁地将枫叶一片一片地从树枝上扯下来。  
哎呀，糟糕！迟到了，我可惹不起他！我匆匆跑到厨房，端起餐盘，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。  
“嗯，你，”母亲用手指着我的鼻尖，严厉地告诉我，如果今天学院的年度评估测试没有达到成为志愿者的分数线，就有我好看的。  
“妈，您放心，我一定能行。”我信心满满地回答道，一面心急如焚地望着极不耐烦的少年。“好了好了，快去吧，记得别给莱姆添麻烦！”母亲喝道，将我推到门口，但从她的殷切中我敢肯定她对我的回答比较满意。   
我以百米冲刺的速度向枫树下的少年跑去。果然不出我所料，他远远见到我，就冲我喊道：“格拉芙，你怎么这么不守时！害得我等了这么久，都快要迟到了！”我只好向他道歉：“对不起啊，加图，我不是故意的。”“算了算了，快走吧！”加图拍拍我的肩，催促道。尽管我可以从他的语气中听出些许不满，可他还是十分大度地原谅了我。  
只见他的嘴角轻轻勾起，弯成一道好看的弧线；他宝石般的瓦蓝色眼睛中荡漾着一圈圈浅浅的涟漪，明澈得如同一面镜子般倒映着精心雕琢得没有一丝杂色的晴空和棉花糖般清新飘逸的白云。  
我眨了眨眼，晃着头逼迫自己被加图勾人魂魄的眼睛迷住，我们快步向贡品学院走去。  
“嗨，亲爱的加图！”一个油腻圆滑、的声音飘进了我的耳朵里，让我浑身上下感到彻底的恶心。真倒霉！正当我厌恶地想着，安黛迪拉跑到加图跟前，对他露出一个讨好的媚笑。“嗯……早上好，”加图扬起眉毛，客气地回应了她。可尴尬随之而来——我和加图不约而同地叫出了她的名字，“安黛迪拉。”“呃，早上好……呃，待会儿见！”安黛迪拉愣了愣，用一种夹杂着不解和嫉妒的复杂目光扫视了我和加图一眼，似乎不敢相信我们的默契。她耸了耸肩，故作轻松地转身离去。  
我叹了口气，看来讨厌的安黛迪拉并没有完全毁掉我的好心情。这时，上课铃声打响了，我来到集合处，只见总教练莱姆手中拿着一摞花名册，仔细地审查着我们本学年内的成绩报告。  
莱姆，一个四十多岁的中年妇女，高大、健壮，在二十多年前的“饥饿游戏”中获胜。  
“饥饿游戏”是我们帕纳姆国一年一度的竞技盛会。七十多年前，帕纳姆国的第十三区发生叛乱，企图推翻国会区凯匹特的统治。遗憾的是，十三区太过不自量力，凯匹特不仅平息了叛乱，将十三区烧毁灭亡，为了警告反叛者，吸取血与泪的教训，凯匹特规定，从那以后，帕纳姆国剩余的十二个辖区每年从本区12到18岁的孩子中挑选出一男一女作为“贡品”参加“饥饿游戏”。在两周的时间内，被送入全封闭式竞技场的二十四位贡品将互相残杀，殊死争夺最高荣誉，直到剩下最后一名存活的胜利者。这位胜利者将享受众人的瞩目和膜拜，赢得数不尽的财富和荣耀，获得平安度过后半生的特殊权利——让人渴望的荣耀，财富，特权——它们裹着高贵外衣又染着华丽的色彩、看似遥不可及，却又有得到的可能。这是一笔多么诱人的交易——以命向赌，生死相搏，最终登上理想和幻想的顶峰，将荣耀的王冠高高戴在头顶，将世俗凡尘所谓的功名利禄踩在脚下，傲视群英……因此，我们二区——帕纳姆国最富裕、最优秀的辖区——起到了先锋作用——从小将孩子们送到“贡品学院”去接受专门的训练，待到年满18岁就自愿成为贡品参加游戏。由于我们的体格强健和提前训练，几乎每一年的饥饿游戏胜利者都来自二区。当然咯，还有一区和四区，他们也模仿我们区相继开办了学院，进行训练。于是，来自这三个区的贡品都有“职业杀手”的美称。  
“嗯，不错，都到齐了。”莱姆满意地点点头，她那双蕴藏着智慧的铅灰色眼睛闪烁出兴奋的光芒，“想必大家都知道，明天就是挑选日，今天我们将要进行期末测试，对大家的综合能力进行系统的评估。大家共有四个考试项目，其中两项是必考内容——击剑、近身肉搏；剩余两项是选修。”

宣布解散之后，我毫不犹豫地向飞刀区走去。加图则在击剑处排队等候测试。安黛迪拉快步追上我，嘲弄道：“小雀斑，你又要去摆弄你的小刀子了么？”“去你的，”我转过身恨恨地骂道，“你以为会扔斧子就可以把我怎么样吗！”“嗯，是吗，小雀斑，”她凑到我面前，用她特有的带着讽刺的语气恶狠狠地说，“你哥是怎么死的，嗯？别忘了，是七区的斧子。”“闭嘴。”我强忍着怒气冲她低声吼道。“噢！哼，没本事的小家伙，你怎么配得上加图？我看你还是好自为之吧！今天的事就当没发生过，滚。”她骄傲地昂起头，一屑不顾地说道。“你别太嚣张，今天的事，我暂且放过你，但下次我就不会客气了。”十五岁的我哪里有十七岁的她那般强悍霸道，我逼迫自己忍耐，不甘心地放出一句威胁的话。“哦是吗，小宝贝？”她抛下一个邪魅的冷笑，阴森恐怖却又不乏娇媚。  
我独自生着闷气，无精打采地完成了飞刀测试。来到击剑场，人已经没有之前那么多，我提起剑，努力地向假人模型砍去，哐当哐当，假人的手臂和头都相继被我砍了下来，可莱姆却没有露出一丝赞许的神色——因为我状态不佳，没有发挥出平常应有的水平。也许是心情实在太糟糕，平时好胜心极强的我今天却随心所欲地、用足以让母亲吐血的速度和质量完成了剑术测试，将剑往地上随手一扔，转身离去。  
我回到集合的地方，加图、安黛迪拉等人早已完成了期末测试，聊得热火朝天。我正想坐在不引人注目的角落里独自安静一会儿，不料安黛迪拉看到我后竟大声地叫着我的绰号，假装热情地寒暄温暖起来：“小雀斑，亲爱的小雀斑，我想你一定考得不错吧！当然咯，经过加图先生的精心指导，成绩一定突飞猛进吧！……”“好了，别这样说她了。”一直沉默不语的加图忽然喝道。安黛迪拉更不满了，她正想跳起来破口大骂，这时，莱姆进来了，她宣布道：“今年，我们男同学中最高分的是加图·卡莱科尔；女同学中最高分的是安黛迪拉·兰尼斯基……”  
没等莱姆说完，我愤恨的泪水就倾泻而下。我推开其他人冲出门去，顾不得身后嘲笑的议论声。  
*第一章完


	2. 【第一卷·一念生死】---第二章：闲聊 Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Test, Clove is tired, but happy, as Cato, her good friend asks her out for a little trip...

不知过了多久，一只温暖的大手轻轻拍拍我的肩，安慰似的递给我一张纸巾。我顾不得矜持抓起纸巾就往脸上抹，那个人爽朗地笑道：“其实，你没有听到，‘女同学中最高分的是安黛迪拉·兰尼斯基和格拉芙·肖特哈代。’”再熟悉不过的声音从耳边响起。原来是加图。“谢谢。”我感激地说，同时觉得有点尴尬。  
“来吧，小雀斑，”加图爽朗地笑起来，“咱们到河边去坐坐？”  
“没问题，走吧。”我站起身，趁加图不注意，用手肘重重地撞了他一下。他不解地回过头问我怎么回事，我仰起头说：“哼，这就是叫我‘小雀斑’的代价！”  
加图早已习惯了我的无理取闹。他把我的背包和他自己的包挎在肩上，我得意洋洋地享受着公主殿下般的待遇，心想，我才不管安黛迪拉怎么看呢，反正加图又不会听她的！  
二区只有一条河，源自落基山，从石林川流而下。许多采石场建在山脚，也就是在河的两岸。当然，庞大的胜利者村就建在河边，在胜利者村的花园、草坪上可以坐观到最美的景色——也许这也是我想参加游戏取得胜利的其中一个原因吧。  
下午就是挑选仪式了，是时候给自己放松放松了，一年的训练又告一段落，我已迫不及待想观看今年的盛会了。  
我们沿着河岸走，采石场传来哐当哐当的有节奏的响声，伴着工人们哼唱采石歌的有旋律的调子，就像往常一样平淡无奇。但我的心不免有些紧张，加图已经18岁了，今年他一定会自愿参赛。而和他一起参赛的人选，只有安黛迪拉了。参赛者，先由贡品学院的老师审核考试，优先择取高分者，组合成对，同分一对，一般候选的有两队。而今年，男生中加图是唯一的最高分，而我和安黛迪拉同分。除分数外优先选择年长者——安黛迪拉17岁，我才15岁。想到这里，我又松了一口气——就算我被选上，安黛迪拉一定会自愿参赛；安黛迪拉和加图参赛，纵使她活到最后，加图也一定会毫不犹豫地杀死她。  
我们走到了胜利者村前。最美的河景已经被围得严严实实，专属胜利者所有。“像之前那样爬墙进去？”加图问。“不必了，”我沉思了一会儿，做出了个伟大的决定，“我们直接走进去吧。“  
加图犹豫地说：“凯匹特规定，进入胜利者村的只有胜利者的家人。”“噢，加图，你怎么这么愚蠢！”我说，“你妹妹不就是胜利者么？”“嗯，让我想想，“加图说，“但加瑟琳娜不愿住进胜利者村，她的房子是空着的。”“那你还是她的家人啊。“”那你呢？“  
正当我们争论着，一个壮硕的光头男子从别墅里走了出来。我仿佛看见了救星，忙喊道：“布鲁托！布鲁托！”万幸之中，布鲁托听到了我的叫声，他向我们走来。  
“嗨，加图、格拉芙，你们在干什么？”布鲁托亲切地问，他用粗糙的大手摸了摸我的头，“一年不见，长高了啊。”  
正午的太阳直直地照射在他光秃秃的头上，一点也不刺眼。他的微笑就像日出时柔和的光亮，健康的白色皮肤上有晒红的痕迹，但这毫不影响他年逾四十仍不乏英气的脸庞。眼角的鱼尾纹弯弯地如同夜空中的月亮，是时间在他脸上刻下的印记。我可以想象布鲁托在年轻时一定是个英姿勃发、强壮健朗的少年，拥有强健的体魄，散发着二区特有的王者气度。听母亲说他在参加游戏前依仗实力飞扬跋扈、冷酷无情，因为饥饿游戏带给他的是无尽的愧疚——也许是他诱骗同区的卡卢罗亚喝下有毒的水，也许是他用长矛刺死了一区的戴蒙，也许是他活活掐死了四区的欧尼娅，谁也无从知道。每次见到布鲁托，我总会不可避免地想起我离去的爸爸。爸爸虽然很少在我身边陪我长大，但他回家看望我时总会轻轻抚摸我的头，露出慈爱的微笑。  
“布鲁托，你能带我进胜利者村吗？”我请求道。  
“格拉芙不愧是二区最有礼貌的女孩，”布鲁托说，“走，我带你们俩进去。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁托。”我和加图异口同声地说，奇怪的是这次我的脸没有发烧。布鲁托意味深长地望了我们一眼，我偷偷瞥向加图，加图也悄悄看着我，眼含笑意。

胜利者村全是豪华的别墅，每栋别墅前还有一座小小的私人花园。往届游戏的胜利者都住在这里，享受着凯匹特许诺的“金钱、名誉、安详“生活，当然了，加图的妹妹，上一届游戏的胜利者，委婉拒绝了凯匹特的好意，因为她说自己是侥幸获胜的，不配住在胜利者村里。依我看，不住在天堂般美妙的胜利者村里，真浪费！  
布鲁托带我们来到河边，他说了些鼓励加图的话，告诉我要好好训练，将来为二区带来荣耀，然后走了。我们目送他离去，接着加图变戏法似的拿出一盒蛋糕——我最爱的蓝莓蛋糕！我激动地给了他一个大大的拥抱，他贴着我的脸正想说什么，我把手轻轻放在他嘴上示意他先别说，然后从包里掏出了一个小袋子。  
“猜猜这是什么？我送你的礼物。”我故作神秘地说。  
“噢格拉芙小姐，你就放过我的脑子吧！”加图急匆匆地打开袋子，惊喜地发现里面装满了他最爱吃的樱桃，“哇哦！”  
“别急，”我说，“还有别的呢。”  
他嚼着樱桃，翻翻袋子，发现里面还有一块硬邦邦的小石头。“C-A-T-O，I-D-I-O-T？”加图果然中计，把上面刻的字母都一一拼了出来。  
“哈哈，加图——傻瓜！”我笑得前仰后合，而加图气呼呼地瞪着我。  
“跟我指甲上画的刚好可以凑成一对，”我笑了一会儿，又怕加图真的被我气恼了，便假惺惺地安慰道，“C-L-O-V-E,G-E-N-I-U，可惜每只手只有五指，genius的S都没位置写。”  
“好哇，真有你的，”加图先是一愣，继而狠狠地捏了我的鼻子，“我是傻瓜，你反倒是天才？”  
“哈哈……”我一闪，躲过他的拳头，沿着河岸跑起来。加图早料到我会畏罪潜逃，忙奋起直追。我们仿佛回到了小时候，他嘲笑我的雀斑，嘲笑我的矮个子，我便拿着刀追杀他，直到他认错道歉为止。  
风呼呼地掠过脸颊，痒痒的，很舒服。阳光明媚，温暖宜人。我们跑到汗流浃背，便一屁股坐到草地上休息。  
“加图，“我气喘吁吁地问，”你说我们为什么要自愿参赛？“  
“我看你才是傻瓜，“他也气喘吁吁地回答，”因为荣耀。“  
“……“  
“这是我们的责任，“加图眺望远处，坚定地说，“我一定能赢着回来，你一定也行。”  
“赢了回来后，我们做什么？又不用训练……”  
“如果我告诉你等我俩都赢了，我就娶你，你信吗？”他开玩笑地说。  
“胡说八道。”我的脸有些发红，忽然觉得在他要参赛前开这些玩笑实在是太让人伤感，沉默了一会儿，我说，“时间不早了，回家吃午饭吧，下午凯匹特的人就来了。”  
加图望着我，欲言又止。一路上，我们沉默无言，我想也许安静的心灵交流是最好的道别，我陪他走到他家门口，他拿出钥匙开门，我就这么木木地看着，心中有些许不舍。  
“格拉芙！”我正要转身离去，加图突然叫住我，他的蓝色眼睛变得格外温柔，可我更喜欢他的刚毅，“记住我今天说过的话，等我回来。”  
*第二章完


	3. 【第一卷·一念生死】---第三章：抽签 Slots

“噔噔噔噔”，大约10cm的高跟鞋快速地摩擦着地面，发出快活的响声，艾兰娜·伊利斯，我们区的抽签负责人，春风满面地走到主席台前。一年一度的游戏庆典，终于开始了。  
至于我为什么用“终于”这个词，是因为从广场集合到现在已经过去了一个多小时！广场集合，市长致辞，宣读往届获胜者名单……谁叫咱们二区是是整个帕纳姆除凯匹特外人口最多、最繁荣的辖区呢，胜利者也比同为职业贡品区的一区和四区要多得多。  
“那么现在，亲爱的孩子们，下面是从凯匹特远道而来的特殊影片，”艾兰娜笑面如花地说。大屏幕上出现了亘古不变的画面：干裂枯燥的土地迸开一道道触目惊心的口子，猛烈冲刷大地的暴风雨，吞噬大地的可怕海啸，熊熊燃烧的森林噼里啪啦地打着颤，血流成河的战争无休无止地涂炭生灵……  
加图不耐烦地抖着脚，歪着嘴。的确，影片早就看过上千万遍了，从刚进入贡品学院，每周政治的学习课，到一年一度的挑选日，谁都可以把影片的内容倒背如流。  
“啊，真是无比荣幸来到二区，十二个区里，我最爱的要数二区！”艾兰娜拖长声音，娇滴滴地往脸上补了一些粉，好让它看起来更白皙，我看了暗暗偷笑：高级定制的化妆品=高浓度的化学物品=毁坏皮肤，真不知道她卸下浓妆会是什么样子。  
“那么现在，神圣的时刻即将到来——”艾兰娜走到装着女孩名字的玻璃球前，“跟往常一样，女士优先。”说完，她将皮质手套脱下，把手伸进玻璃球里，一直伸到底部，像一条鲶鱼，在白花花的纸浪里翻滚着、游动着……全场静得只剩下砰砰的心跳声，就算二区的获胜率一向是最大的，但每个人都知道，离荣耀的灯越近一步，死亡就像阴影一样越拉越长…  
“好了！”艾兰娜夸张地擦擦汗，扶了扶头——因为她淡蓝色的假发套微微倾斜了。她把纸条抚平，清了清嗓子，念道：“唔，这个幸运儿是谁，她又是否能为二区带来荣耀？这真是个见证奇迹的时刻——格拉芙·肖特哈代！”  
我吃惊地张大了嘴——是我？怎么会是我？我抽中的几率是千分之几啊！我才十五岁，还没到自愿参赛的年龄！周围的人“哗”地把目光投向我，嘴角隐隐带着轻蔑的微笑——我咬牙切齿，一定是安黛迪拉把我和她“争风吃醋”的事告诉了其他人！  
冷静。冷静。冷静。第一秒钟，我想到了母亲，她一定很高兴；第二秒钟，我想到自己，没事，我一定能赢。第三秒钟，我骄傲地昂起头，对着摄像头露出一个自信的微笑。  
人群让开了道路，我保持着僵硬的笑，阔步向主席台走去。一路上，我告诉自己，这条路，通向的不是我最不想得到的死亡，而是我梦寐以求的荣耀。  
我的心跳越来越快，走到台上却忽地镇定下来，艾兰娜有些惊讶，也许在她的印象中，二区的孩子个个都高大威猛吧。“亲爱的格拉芙小姐，请问你今年多少岁？”“十五岁，伊利斯女士。”我尽量有礼貌地回答，目光却在人群中不安地搜寻。“噢，年轻的孩子，必定实力强劲！“艾兰娜笑着说，”好，看来二区真是英雄辈出啊，巾帼不让须眉！“”谢谢。“我硬邦邦地说。  
艾兰娜自讨没趣，便走到装着男孩名字的玻璃球前，说：“下面又是一个激动人心的时刻，我们的男贡品……”

“我要当志愿者！”一个高大的男孩推开人群，冲到台前，治安警试图挡住他，但却被他撞倒了。他高声说：“我自愿成为贡品！”  
是加图，没错，是他，就算抽中的不是我，他也会自愿参加。  
“喔！二区果然有志愿者！我真是太感动了！”艾兰娜带头鼓起掌来，她走到台阶边要将加图拉上来，不出意料，加图冷冷拒绝了她的好意。  
“我该怎么称呼你，果敢的勇士？”艾兰娜把麦克风移到加图前，加图铿锵有力地说：“加图。”“噢，加图先生，你的姓氏是？”“卡莱科尔。”“你今年多少岁？”“18”“是什么原因，促使你自愿参赛？”  
我望着加图，他瞄了我一眼，迅速说：“荣耀。为了荣耀。”  
“好一个为了荣耀！” 艾兰娜带头鼓起掌来，加图扫视着人群，哦，他要找加瑟琳娜。我顺着他的目光向台下望去——由于胜利者太多，他们只好站在台下最显眼的位置，在其他区胜利者可是寥寥无几的台上嘉宾。加瑟琳娜木然地望着主席台，两行清泪簌簌地滑落，其他人都怨恨地看着她，人群里不少人低声咒骂她搅坏了挑选仪式的兴致。很多人说她赢得游戏后神经失常了，但我不这么觉得。她长得比安黛迪拉漂亮，但不是大多数二区男孩喜欢的类型，每次我去找加图，她总会热情地把我请进屋里，寒暄问暖——当然，这是对熟悉的人；她做事谨慎，头脑精明，少言寡语，处处忍让。她总是把头发扎成利落的马尾，戴上象征凯匹特的发夹（不知为什么她在游戏胜利后就不再戴了），她不喜打扮——不像安黛迪拉今天戴黑曜石项链，明天戴骷髅戒指，后天又戴红玛瑙手镯，百般花样，勾得男孩们围着她团团转。我留意了一下，现在她身上唯一的饰物就是一对猫头鹰耳环，做工精细，猫头鹰锐利的灰色眼睛闪烁着银色的亮光。  
市长霍克·司特林发表了千篇一律的讲话，艾兰娜一手搭着我的肩，一手搂着加图的腰，催促道：“两位幸运儿，握个手吧，合作愉快！”（可恶的身高差！碍于凯匹特密林般的镜头，我只好勉强地微笑）  
加图大方地伸出手，我似乎能听到台下安黛迪拉哀怨的唏嘘，我忽然想起她之前对我的一切侮辱，没错，现在我就要打击她！我笑得愈发灿烂，相信凯匹特一定会为我的勇敢无畏和充满自信打动，更重要的是，安黛迪拉攥紧了拳头，酒红色的眼睛因愤怒而布满了可怖的血丝，我能感觉到她心中熊熊的怒火越烧越旺，她咬牙切齿地瞪着我——没想到这些愤恨的表情仅仅持续了3秒钟——她身子一晃，几乎要晕倒在她身旁的男孩的怀里。我冷笑了一声，加图面无表情地看着，艾兰娜急了，小声说：“快握手！”  
我们的手紧握着举到空中的那一刻，人群发出了热烈的掌声与欢呼——荣耀；他们想到的只有荣耀……

门开了，母亲走了进来。她瞄了加图一眼，没有向他问好。加图低着头，似乎在思考什么。母亲将我扯到另一个房间里，说：“听着，妈妈相信你，你一定能行，别再像以前那样相信加图了，他很无情，就像约翰娜·梅森那样。”约翰娜·梅森，来自第七区，第六十九届饥饿游戏的胜利者，她在比赛刚开始的时候假装成一个弱不禁风的可怜女孩，使其他对手放松了警惕。她用奸计夺得了一区女贡品的斧头，在比赛的最后一战中用斧头砍断了哥哥的长矛，取得了最后的胜利。“妈，我……”“别犹豫了，”母亲睁大眼睛，瞳孔中燃烧着胜利的欲火，“你哥哥的死已经让我们在二区丢尽面子了，难道你还想我被人嘲笑吗？！”我沉默了。   
我确实想赢得游戏，因为在学院对胜利者村的参观学习活动里，胜利者居住的别墅奢侈华丽，丝绸织成的窗帘，波斯羊毛地毯，天鹅绒沙发让所有孩子都垂涎三尺——尽管我们二区是帕纳姆国少有的富裕辖区之一，平均每个家庭都拥有一栋别墅，但能得到凯匹特的信任与宠爱是我们的梦想。但成名的代价是杀死与自己无怨无仇的人，杀死自己的朋友，甚至杀死……自己喜欢的人？  
我是少数没有被“教化”的孩子之一——我叛逆，我有自己的思想，我不愿意被人束缚。我没有接受过正式的杀人训练——以撕咬生肉，宰割动物，刺伤同伴的变态行为为主的选修课。尽管莱姆本人不赞成这门课程，但迫于部分给学院提供赞助费的家长的要求，只好设立了选修课。母亲曾让哥哥参加杀人训练，哥哥死后，恨铁不成钢的母亲便逼我参加训练，自诩冷酷无情的我竟然无法接受高强度的心理考验，落荒而逃。至于加图，我不能确定我自己对他的感情也不能确定我们的关系。在他收到情书时，我会有点吃醋，耍小脾气；在我收到男生的邀请时，他会生气，去找那些男生打架——当然，他总是胜利，因为他不仅擅长赤身搏斗，还擅长运用致命武器——长矛、砍刀、短剑，都是他宠爱的“危险情人”。我不得不承认，他很有魅力，我很享受和他待在一起的时光。他也许对我好感，甚至还有些喜欢，可我们从来不会说关于男女关系的话。  
但我的确想赢。没有了哥哥，我必须承担起家庭的责任。我要赚足够的钱，才能使家庭富裕起来。我不忍心看到母亲早出晚归、日夜操劳，发鬓花白、满脸皱纹的样子——因为她曾经是一个幸福得让人羡慕的女人啊——她出生于富裕的采石场主家庭，是家中唯一的孩子。貌美如花的她嫁给了风华正茂的父亲，共同孕育了我和哥哥两个可爱的孩子。  
父亲是凯匹特的行政官，负责编排和训练治安警，替帕纳姆管理部分辖区。似乎连上天都嫉妒我们幸福美满的家庭，父亲在一次小规模暴动中被乱民杀害，那年我八岁，被电视上父亲血肉模糊、横尸街头的样子吓得不轻。  
在我十岁那年，哥哥为了实现自己给二区带来荣耀的愿望，自愿参加了第六十九届游戏，实力强劲的他却因为轻敌和被欺骗，败在了七区女选手约翰娜·梅森手上。当哥哥的遗体被遣送回二区时，我看到了母亲因悲痛过度而变得木然的绝望眼神，我们每天以泪洗面，沉浸在痛苦中无法自拔。  
现在，母亲自然把所有希望都寄托在我身上，多年来她不仅呕心沥血地把我照顾得无微不至，还以身作则，像老师一样循循善诱，一心一意想将我塑造成一个巾帼英雄，不屑屈居于男儿之下。  
“我会听你的，妈。”我张开臂膀，生硬地拥抱了她，母亲紧绷的神经这才放松下来。她抚摸着我的发髻，端详着我的脸庞，眼中充满了难得的温柔和关爱。我们不知道该说些什么道别的话，也许是因为二区的人不太会表达感情吧，我觉得更多的是担忧和悲凉。“时间到！”治安警在门外嚷嚷。“再见，格拉芙，我的小丁香，记住，妈妈……永远爱你。”母亲捧起我的脸，一排热泪从她的眼睛里滑落下来，她咬紧嘴唇，一步一回头地向门外走去。“妈，我……我也爱你……”我冲着母亲远去的背影喊道，治安警用一声粗暴的关门声回应了我。我一屁股坐到软绵绵的沙发上，垂头丧气地想着怎样才能忍心与加图成为敌人。

这时，门又开了，莱姆走了进来。她忧郁地望着我，半晌才说出一句话：“格拉芙，你是我们的骄傲，但你的弱点就是太善良。”“善良？可是每个人都说我是个冷血的女孩。”“不，几乎所有二区的孩子都热爱血腥的味道，你是一个例外——你外表强硬、冷漠，其实你心底里的善良本性并没有完全丧失。你害怕看到绝望、痛苦的眼神，不是吗？你不愿意看到弱者被欺负，你愿意和所有人成为朋友，可在，这些愿望都不可能实现，你必须明白这一点！我能理解你，每个人都渴望和谐平等、幸福安宁的生活，但这并不意味着不需要杀戮。只有暂时放弃善良和同情去赢得游戏，才能过上你想要的生活。”“我做不到……”我抱着头痛苦地说。“格拉芙，我能为你做的就这么多，我不可能成为贡品，更不可能阻止游戏。”莱姆无奈地说。“我明白你的苦心，莱姆，如果……如果我在竞技场死去，请你帮我转告我妈，我永远爱她，我和哥哥会很好……”我主动伸出手，紧紧握住莱姆的手，她的手很温暖，我的心顿时平静下来。“带上我们的祝福。”莱姆轻轻地吻了我的额头，起身离去，顺手关上了门。  
又是一片死气沉沉的寂静。我仰头靠在沙发上，欢庆的人们已经散去，空荡荡的广场看不出丝毫兴奋。“小姐，请进去，务必记住时间是三分钟。”门外传来治安警粗鲁的声音。咦，还有谁？我没有别的亲戚。我在二区的朋友少之又少。我纳闷地睁开眼睛，竟然是安黛迪拉。她红着眼，一言不发地坐在我身旁。我苦笑了一下，她大概是刚才和加图道别完来嘲讽我肯定会败在加图手下的吧，亦或是因为我能和她的“男朋友”一起去参加游戏而气恼？但她只是静默着。我忍不住了，自嘲道：“尽管嘲笑我吧！加图一定能赢。他赢了，回来后就可以娶你了。”  
“别说了，”安黛迪拉摇摇头，慢慢地叹息道，没有了对我鄙夷的常态，“我很傻，不是吗？你以为加图只是喜欢你这么简单吗？他爱你，你在他心中的地位已经超过了他自己生命的价值甚至是他的家人！”  
“这不可能。”我冷静地说。“你以为我是因为同情你而伤心吗？！加图恨我，你知道吗？！挑选前，他私下跟我说，如果你被选上，我自愿代替你参赛，他可以满足我任何要求。我以为我能勇敢地站出来，但在那一刻，我退怯了，我知道可以赢得荣耀，胜利而归，但我……我实在不愿意拿自己的性命来冒险！我的家人需要我。虽然我知道你也一样……”  
“你没有必要代替我。我能自己面对挑战。”“但加图不是这样想的！他一直瞪着我，瞪得我头皮发麻。刚才我去了他的房间，他一见到我就掐住我的脖子，把我抵在墙壁上，狠狠地质问我为什么不履行约定。我几乎要窒息了，幸好治安警闯进来将加图拉开，我才没被弄死！治安警走后，他二话不说，扇了我一耳光！他告诉我，他恨我！他恨我把你推向死亡的深渊，因为他要不惜一切代价保护你！你死了，他的生命就失去了意义。”安黛迪拉向后退了几步，接着冲过来拼命摇晃我的肩膀，直到精疲力竭才无力地倒在沙发上哭泣。  
我吃惊地望着她。她不再是那个飞扬跋扈的公主，不再是那个心高气傲的女王，她只是个可怜的、渴望保护自己和家人的女孩罢了。她似乎没那么招人讨厌了。我的心似乎又柔软下来。我搂着她的肩膀，递给她一张凯匹特的高级纸巾。“呃……谢谢。”“等我回来，送你一箱凯匹特纸巾啊！”我心中的向日葵种子在一瞬间冲破了厚厚的冻土，微风吹过心田，长出了在天空下咯咯笑的向阳花。  
“哼，臭丁香，别指望我会因为这个原谅你，给我照顾好加图啊，不然有你好看的！”她扑哧一笑。“这很难说噢，”我捶捶她，忽然发现，在生死面前，隔阂并不算什么。“再见啦，如果你不幸去了，加图就是我的咯！”她大笑着松开我们握着的手，治安警将她带了出去。

我在房间里又独自待了一会儿，虽没有先前那么悲痛欲绝，却也闷得发慌。趁治安警不注意，我偷偷从房间里溜了出去。我兜兜转转，躲到另一个房间的门外，竟然听到少女幽幽的啜泣声，我大吃一惊。透过门缝，我看见加瑟琳娜伏在她哥哥的肩上抽泣，加图神情淡然，拍拍她的背，低声安慰着她。治安警怒气冲冲地催促着让他们抓紧时间，加瑟琳娜一头月光般皎洁无暇的长发散乱地垂在肩上，我在苦苦猜测的同时又暗暗赞叹着他们兄妹的现代美感：加图的头发如太阳般耀眼，加瑟琳娜的秀发如月亮般闪耀；加图的眼睛是没有杂色的蓝天，加瑟琳娜的眼睛则是波澜不惊的海洋；他们都有着健壮的肌肉，俊俏的五官。  
“快点！”治安警又喝道。加瑟琳娜擦擦眼泪，将一个半开的精致盒子递给加图，加图点头道谢，将盒子塞进口袋里——盒子里的东西闪烁着迷人的银光——纪念物，凯匹特允许贡品带一件纪念物进入赛场，这大概是个银环，上面刻着玛尔斯（战神）或者是伯洛娜（罗马司战女神）的名字，他们是二区的保护神，当然也有不少人崇拜密涅瓦（相当于希腊神话中的雅典娜）。  
治安警终于忍无可忍，他冲进房间拉起加瑟琳娜就走，加瑟琳娜推开治安警，扑到加图身上给了他最后一个拥抱，加图亲吻了妹妹的脸颊，治安警骂骂咧咧地从地上爬起来，硬把他们拽开，将加瑟琳娜扯走，门砰地一声关上了。我屏住呼吸，只见加图颓废地躺在沙发上，无奈地玩弄着精致的玻璃杯，接着将杯子啪地狠狠砸到地上……等你赢了，凯匹特会提供数不尽的玻璃杯给你，你就尽管摔个够吧！  
我掩上门，匆匆往我刚才的房间走去，忽地撞到一个人，抬头一看，是加瑟琳娜。她被治安警拖着离开，她用她那双如闪电般幽蓝深邃的眼睛愤怒地盯着我，眼中的血丝交错纵横，就像一道道沟壑。我愣了愣，冲她叫道：“加瑟琳娜，你可以在训练时用我的刀，就在河边的第三根木桩下，加图送我的那把……”  
“送别仪式结束，请贡品们上车前往凯匹特。”广播里雄浑的男声打断了我的声音，加瑟琳娜挣扎着回过头，忧伤的眼眸里空留下一丝哀愁。作为上一届游戏的胜利者，她也许体验过眼睁睁看着身边活生生的人一个个撒手而去的痛苦和无奈，也许深知游戏的残忍和变态，才会作出与其他人不同的过激反应。她眼神里的带着坚毅的痛苦，带着无奈的果断，与她游戏胜利归来后麻木的表情一模一样。那双犹存善良的蔚蓝色眼睛，深深地印在我的记忆里。  
“亲爱的格拉芙，” 艾兰娜提高八度喊道，“记者团在等着你呢！”我胡乱理了理头发，朝火车站的接送专车走去。治安警维持着秩序，以免激动的人群冲破警戒线。来自凯匹特各大媒体的特约记者和自发组织的狗仔队将我们围得严严实实，他们用枪炮似的镜头对准我们疯狂地拍照，刺眼的闪光灯射得我们几乎睁不开眼睛。我和加图不耐烦地推搡着，应付着，但又不得不装出很享受的样子。倒是艾兰娜快步向前走着，欢快地频频点头，脂粉堆砌的脸上时时刻刻都保持着标准的露齿微笑。她一手挽着我，一手牵着加图；时不时贴近我，显出亲密的样子；时不时搂紧加图的腰，喜悦之情洋溢在脸上。可惜嘛，我们都不领情——一定是她身上浓郁的高级香水味让人敬而远之。  
*第三章完


	4. 【第二卷·风云暂歇】---第一章：列车 The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Capitol we go...

【第二卷·风云暂歇】---第一章：列车  
一上火车，加图厌烦地坐下，艾兰娜滔滔不绝地讲述着她在凯匹特风光无限的生活。我走进单人包厢，发现这里的房间比刚才市政大楼的贡品休息室要华丽得多——磨光大理石拼接成的特大衣柜门，自动感应人体温度的智能空调，地砖梦幻般地变化着美丽的图案，红木餐桌，镀金餐具，水晶酒杯，精心调制的鸡尾酒饮料，小巧玲珑的点心……我打开衣柜，里面挂满了我从来没有见过的衣服。  
我对自己说，好好享受吧，管他呢。我洗了个痛痛快快的热水澡，将不愉快的心情冲洗得一干二净。温热的水似乎涤荡了我的心，我忽地记起从落基山汩汩涌出的溪水，在遍布石头的林子里奔流，千万条冲到山下汇聚成的那条圣河，二区的人们每年都雷打不动地在河边举行大型祭拜神袛的活动，哪怕帕纳姆国的法律白纸黑字地写着：禁止人民进行任何形式的祭拜活动，禁止各辖区设立与凯匹特政府脱离的崇拜者（包括往届游戏的胜利者）。但自从十三区的愚蠢叛乱被平息后，二区成为了凯匹特的坚实后盾——不但包揽以石头为原材料的加工制造业，还负责锻造武器和训练治安警。作为帕纳姆国最强大、最富裕的辖区，我们幸运地享有着许多其他人无法得到的特权：例如给孩子取名可以像凯匹特的达官贵人那样使用罗马贵族名；就算我们公然违反规定，提前训练贡品都睁一只眼闭一只眼……  
别想这么多了，我对自己说。我淋洗了全身，尽情地享受着盛夏里阳光的活力四射的感觉。我擦干身体，挑了件飘逸的浅紫色丝绸衬衣穿上，将艾兰娜最爱的银色蝴蝶胸针别在胸前。  
我细细地端详着这只从凯匹特远道而来的蝴蝶：它的翅膀上镶嵌着切割成小颗粒的水晶，腹部是一块闪闪发光的钻石，外圈是一个淡金色的心形宝石。我忍不住将它摘下来捧在掌心，放到阳光下，眯着眼把玩它。栩栩如生的蝴蝶似乎在阳光下翩翩起舞，折射出混杂着闪耀金色和优雅银色的怪异光芒。怪不得这么眼熟——我恍然大悟——这不就是克蕾丝·阿曼达的象征物么？她曾代表二区参加了第七十届游戏。那年凯匹特地震，竞技场与外界失去了联系，汹涌的海水淹没了赛场，毫无防备的贡品们手忙脚乱地泅着水，在真正的饥饿中等待救援。最后，来自四区的疯女孩安妮活了下来，荣幸成为了史上最没本事的胜利者。当然了，她深谙水性，因为他们四区的孩子在渔船上长大，以捕鱼为生。虽说每个胜利者都有着值得人敬佩的技能，但我们还是看不起她：当克蕾丝的职业同盟将她的同区伙伴残忍地杀死时，她拼命地哭叫，活像一头快要被宰割的小羊羔。当游戏戏剧性地转折，属于克蕾丝的炮声响彻竞技场的天空，安妮受宠若惊，成了个彻底的疯子。克蕾丝死时，她的手中仍紧紧攥着保佑她的银色蝴蝶，瞪大的血红色眼睛里只剩下悲苦和绝望，微启的嘴唇似乎在告诉我们：这里不是蝴蝶姑娘的世界，蝴蝶只能在自由的蓝天下飞翔。

我痴痴地凝视着胸针，克蕾丝如鲜花般灿烂的笑容又浮现在眼前：二区的女孩大都长着深色的头发，克蕾丝的头发却是极富感染力的淡金色，在人群中十分显眼。克蕾丝奔跑的时候，长长的辫子在风中飞扬，总会让人想起新鲜甜美的芒果。她总喜欢一个“大”字躺在草地上，细密的汗珠将略卷的蜂蜜色头发紧紧贴在额头上，显得俏皮可爱。我还记得她被选上时她父亲欣慰的笑容，她骄傲地昂起头，欣然接受人们的欢呼雀跃；她人缘很好，我们轮流到政府大楼与她告别，她给我们以热烈的拥抱，我还记得当我们怯怯地问如果她不幸丧命怎么办，她大笑着回答，好像我们讲一个天大的笑话，“别傻了，各位美女们，我一定会赢的，你要知道这根本不算什么。”但最后她却再也不会回来了，再也不会对我们微笑，再也不会在我们难过时给我们安慰……  
别再胡思乱想了，我重重地拍拍自己的脑袋，一边疑惑地想，怎么自己一上火车就对任何事情都浮想联翩了呢，这可不是我的风格。“噢，亲爱的！格拉芙，原来你在这儿！”艾兰娜刺耳的声音从身后传来。“怎么了？”我不耐烦地问。“哎呀，你怎么这么没礼貌，你们的导师正在等你哪！”艾兰娜有些生气地嘟起嘴，也许是在凯匹特养尊处优吧，她最讨厌像我这种无礼的人。我正打算向她道歉，她突然大惊小怪地叫道：“天啊！你怎么会有这个！”“这不是你给我的吗？”“从那以后我再也没见过那么漂亮的东西。”艾兰娜擦擦眼角的泪，以免泪水将脂粉冲淡，“你知道克蕾丝吧？她是个漂亮的女孩，我必须这么说。她的美丽不需要用化妆品修饰——就像露辛达设计的服装不需要用宝石装扮那样……”为了不让艾兰娜喋喋不休地讲下去，我不客气地说：“还是去见见我的导师吧。”“应该是，你们的导师。”  
竟然是她——我倒霉地想，从我看见她的第一刻起。她有着如火山岩般乌黑发亮的直长发，如饿狼般凌厉的浅黑色眼睛，健康的深棕色皮肤，这还不算什么，关键在于她的牙齿——镀金的锋利狼牙闪射着骇人的寒光——为了博人眼球特意磨尖的。  
伊诺贝丽·杜勒斯，第六十二届游戏的胜利者，凭借可怕的牙齿咬断对手的喉咙。她出生于二区乃至全国有名的胜利者家庭，父母都是大红大紫的胜利者，弟弟伊诺克在前一届游戏中获胜，是电视节目采访率最高的家庭。  
我倒吸了一口冷气，敬畏地站在一旁。加图竟满不在乎地翘着腿。伊诺贝丽亮出尖牙，舌头贪婪地舔着嘴，似乎不太满意：“那么，这就是二区今年的贡品咯？”“哈，导师，你觉得他们怎么样？”艾兰娜尝试着打破尴尬的气氛。“哼，和之前的没什么两样！”伊诺贝丽冷笑道。“在知道我的能力之前，拜托不要妄下定论！”我愤愤不平地说道。“没错，格拉芙会用飞刀，而且用得很好。”加图说，让我吃惊。伊诺贝丽惊讶了一下，接着咂咂嘴，点头对我说：“很好。我喜欢你这样。”然后，她转头用一种奇怪的口气对加图说：“哼，你还挺会维护同伴啊。”  
我本以为加图不会在乎这些发牢骚的气话，他却较真地回敬：“那是当然。谁会像你那样……”“识相的就给我闭嘴。”伊诺贝丽的脸顿时黑了。“哼，是谁撕烂了同乡的喉咙？”加图不依不饶。砰！伊诺贝丽狠狠地摔上了门。“天哪！那是用水晶做的！哎哟！差点就碎了！……”艾兰娜心痛地抱怨起来，口若悬河。我愣愣地坐下，心中寻思着伊诺贝丽发红的眼睛中隐隐可见的泪光。

“去看录像怎样？”加图提议。我们抛下喃喃自语的艾兰娜，来到另一个包厢，调出今年的挑选日节目直播。  
先是一区。一区的女贡品被抽出的时候，人群发出嘘声，有些男孩还吹起了口哨。那个女孩性感妖艳，她笑着走上台，飞吻着人群。一区的男贡品虽长得普通，却有职业贡品的体型，看来是结盟的不错选择。  
然后是二区。我骄傲地走上台，俨然一副斗士模样。艾兰娜正要将手伸进装满男生名字的玻璃球里，加图推开人群跑到台前大声说要当志愿者……我不愿再看下去，把头埋进手臂里。感谢诸神，二区的挑选仪式并不是很冗长，很快到了三区。  
三区的挑选仪式很特别，是男士优先，而且是通过他们区制造的机器随机选出，男孩很瘦，脸色发白，怯懦地往后退缩。最后是抽签人，一个肥大的男人，亲自走下台将男孩扛了上去。人群有些骚动，治安警朝天鸣枪，以示警告。亏得这一闹剧，我记住了男孩的名字——尼克什么的。  
四区，又一个训练职业贡品的辖区，女贡品却出奇地柔弱，个头很小，才十三岁。她长得很漂亮，柔软的黄色头发和奇特的眼睛，恰恰反应了他们区的特色。男贡品比我矮一些，卷卷的头发，满脸雀斑。 “我真心不想与四区结盟，”加图失望地埋怨道，“什么职业选手嘛，个头这么迷你！”“说不定他们有什么别的本事，就像三区的那样。”我不是轻敌的人，我不愿放弃任何一个有利于我们的同盟。“好吧。”  
五区。一个长得像狐狸的女孩跳上了台，她有着软软的红头发，琥珀色的明亮眼睛，如猫般敏捷，如鸟儿般轻盈。六区的病态瘾君子，面容蜡黄。七区，我特意注意了女贡品，名叫杰奎琳·斯托克，是紫罗兰的意思。她长得并不高大，也没有像卑鄙的约翰娜·梅森那样装哭，看起来挺坚强。她也许是一个不可小觑的对手。八区，九区，十区，全都是没用的家伙，比赛一开始就会被轻易地解决掉。  
十一区，台下黑压压的一片，噢请原谅我的种族歧视！女孩很瘦小，棕色皮肤棕色头发，弱不禁风的样子。她歪歪地站在台上，可怜的棕色眼睛寻找着志愿者，可惜没有人为她自愿，破破烂烂的楼房传来凄凉的风声。男贡品块头很大，跟加图一样，他简直像一块超大的煤炭。  
最后是十二区，奇迹般地出现了一位志愿者，一个不是很胖也不算很瘦的女孩，长着灰色的眼睛，神情坚毅地代替妹妹参赛。男孩也比较壮实，金色头发蓝色眼睛，但长得一点儿也不帅。  
“我觉得应该跟一区的结盟。”加图开口说到。“三区的人会布置些带电的陷阱什么的，”我说，“把他们拉进联盟里是不错的选择。”“好吧，三区的算上，”加图皱了皱眉头，“四区的似乎没什么大用。”“我看还是别掉以轻心好，四区也是出色的职业区。把他们稳住一定没错。”我说。不知怎的，我竟对四区的柔弱女孩有好感，通过结盟也许能更好地了解她。  
“那五区的呢？那女孩似乎挺狡猾。”加图问。“嗯，还是在训练时看看她有没有技能再说吧。”“十一区的纯黑色大块头呢？他还挺壮的，没想到贫困区竟然能养出如此罕见的贱人。”加图戏谑地说。“能争取就尽量争取吧，”我有些担忧，隐约感觉到这个大块头会给我们带来麻烦，“你打败他简直是小菜一碟，但最怕他不肯结盟，造成威胁。”“听你的，”加图扳指算算，“已经有七个人了。十二区的大个男孩呢？”“他可以帮忙提东西噢，”我轻蔑地笑道，“也许有用，哈？”  
“哈哈！”“哈哈！”我们忍不住大笑起来，越笑越厉害，最后倒在沙发上笑得前仰后合，拿起天鹅绒枕头随便乱扔。久违的笑，纯真的笑，快乐的笑，在密闭的火车包厢里回荡，压抑的气氛一冲而散。 “哎呀！你们在干嘛呢！”艾兰娜刺耳的声音把我们从疯癫中拉回了现实，“吃晚饭啦！”我和加图相视一笑，从沙发上爬起来，穿上毛茸茸的拖鞋，向餐厅包厢走去。

晚饭开始了，山珍海味使我们眼花缭乱，尽管我们来自最富裕的辖区——不像贫困区，每天饿着肚子，靠偷猎赚钱和吃树皮、动物内脏为生。我们好歹有鲜肉、米饭、蔬果，不至于瘦得像皮包骨。当然，我们区和一区的人都有着精明的生意头脑，在靠常规产业为生的基础上还会赚点小钱，积蓄较多。先是鱼翅汤，原料来自四区，味道香浓，怪不得凯匹特人每餐必吃。接着是龙虾面，芝士的醇厚，拉面的柔软，让人回味无穷。火鸡，鲍鱼，法国鹅肝，中式烤鸭，猪扒，牛排，炸薯条……应接不暇的丰富多样的美食很快堆满了小小的桌子。我和加图狼吞虎咽，试图将所有好吃的都吃光。  
“噢，亲爱的，请注意姿势！拿好刀叉，摆好餐盘！哎哟，勺子不是这么拿的！”艾兰娜大惊小怪地纠正我们，自己却慢条斯理地割着猪扒。我和加图则是一刀剁断牛排，忙不迭往嘴里送。艾兰娜好心提醒道：“好东西有的是呢，别亏待自己，给肚子留点空位，还有别的菜呢。”我和加图哪里听得进去。我们胡乱地夹着菜，仿佛一停下手美味都会消失。  
艾兰娜看不下去了，她撇撇嘴，示意随从过来，随从飞快地把所有饭菜都清走了，剩下我和加图干巴巴地望着空溜溜的桌面。艾兰娜摇头笑笑，挥挥手，随从就把全新的饭菜端上桌来。天哪！我暗暗赞叹道，拿叉子的手不禁微微颤抖。我曾在电视上看过贫困区的生活，他们衣不蔽体，饭不饱餐，给他们一下子吃上这么多的好东西，他们的胃会不会受不了？连我们来自富裕区的孩子都被这些名贵菜式所震撼。“哎呀，孩子们！”艾兰娜矜持地沾着红酒，伴着精致的糕点，她的脸微微发红，说话也不太客气了，“在我们凯匹特，晚饭时每一小时要喝一种特殊的酒，好把刚才吃的都吐出来……”“那不就白吃了吗？”我惊愕地问。“哎哟，我的大小姐，”艾兰娜大笑，“要给肚子留点空位啊，还有别的美味呐！”我再次无语。我曾以为二区无忧无虑的富裕生活过于奢华，比起凯匹特，简直是小巫见大巫！

吃完饭，我和加图百般无聊。离凯匹特还有半个小时的车程，我们只好又去看录像。艾兰娜告诉我们，我们的设计师就是风靡凯匹特的时尚女魔头露辛达·康纳，她为人骄傲，极富个性，不愿意追随潮流，她设计的服装是贵族的最爱，尤其是那些设计给贡品的服装。“你们最好在见到她前看她的介绍录像，否则她可不愿给你们设计。”艾兰娜说。  
露辛达是凯匹特最引以为豪的设计师，她不仅仅为一个区服务，她要不就轮流为各个辖区设计服装，要不就选择那些有机会获胜的贡品为他们设计。我要了一杯热咖啡，加图要了一杯葡萄酒，我们沉浸在凯匹特疯狂的时尚世界里：  
“宝石云彩”是为一区设计的，希腊神话般梦幻的拼叠，来自东方传奇般的柔软丝绸，将女性特有的S形身姿展现得淋漓尽致；那年的女贡品乘着由雪白骏马拉着的战车，古典的韵味，宛如天后赫拉。  
“战神风光”是为二区设计的，霸气外露而不失端庄的罗马战袍，灰色的披风，银色的铠甲，雕琢着精细花纹的头盔，深蓝和鲜红色交错的羽毛屹立不倒；那年的男贡品手持长剑在风中挥舞，时不时发出大吼，在战场上所向披靡的阿瑞斯神不过如此；女贡品高举长矛，手执镶着美杜莎可怕头颅的盾牌，眼眸里满是智慧的力量，观众叫唤的“雅典娜”的称号响彻夜空。  
三区的女贡品曾穿过富有特色的“科技乱码”礼服：冗繁的计算公式，天书般的程序名称，让人头晕的数字符号，变幻着各种色光的地砖仿佛铺到了她的身上，狂乱地闪烁着，我根本无法盯着裙子看，女贡品却是一头干爽利落的黑色短发，俏皮的棕色眼睛眨巴眨巴的。  
四区的礼服让我眼前一亮：宽松而简单，只有乳白和淡蓝色的搭配，抹胸小渔网，贝壳裙摆，鱼儿发夹，海星胸针，一切都显得朴素无华；但那个天生丽质的女贡品一将其穿上，裙子便增添了绚丽的色彩：她部分头发梳着带有淡淡乡村气息的短辫，其余的编成花样复杂的发型，浑身焕发着青春的气息；更奇妙的是，她婀娜地旋转起来时，看似毫不起眼的裙子巧妙地将两种颜色融合在一起，如同一只在阳光下拥抱蓝天展翅翱翔的海鸥，四周仙云缥缈。  
五区的女贡品浓妆艳抹，穿着深色鸡尾酒长袍，紧束腰身却不显别扭，迷离的紫罗兰色眼睛与长袍上熠熠生辉的宝石相衬；她款款移步，美若天仙，狐狸绒毛茸茸地轻扫、摇晃，闪闪发光，灿若星辰；她低眉垂首，娇艳欲滴，峨眉淡扫，清秀绝伦的脸庞却略显烦躁，冷傲的回答、斜睨的眼神，她的一颦一笑、举手投足都令整个凯匹特为之癫狂。  
接下来的几个区都一闪而过。  
六区的服装是闪耀的交通灯，红绿黄三色交相辉印，简约时尚，尽显现代美感。七区的服装终于跳出了“大树大树还是大树”的怪圈，虽然还是以大树为主题，但相比之下少了一份苍凉的棕黄色，多了一份活力和生气：眉眼边画上错综的树木年轮，青靛翠绿等让人眼前一亮的颜色井然有序地渲染，银色斧头胸针，叶子珍珠项链，我恨不得直接把衣服直接从屏幕里扒出来穿到自己身上，因为我实在是太喜欢绿色了。八区，纺织品之乡，丝绸上有着龙凤呈祥、祥云朵朵的刺绣图案，服装以明黄色、大红色、深蓝色、浅绿色为主，原汁原味地再现了古中国的端庄大气；京剧的头饰，汉朝的雄浑，大唐的优雅，明清的矜持，完美地结合，惊艳世界。九区的稻花麦杆，十区的动物剪纸，十一区的鲜花拼裙，十二区的矿藏灵光，就连加图都连声赞叹：只有你想不到的，没有你看不到的。现代时尚美感、古代典雅美感揉合，充分利用各种奢侈的装饰品，是人类想象力和创造力最完美的结合。

令我印象最深刻、我觉得最美的是克蕾丝·阿曼达曾经拥有的“黑玫瑰”。克蕾丝将头发暂时染成了深棕色，随意地垂挂在肩上，如瀑布般浓密，露辛达还特意在她眼角刺上了一朵迷人而危险的镂空黑玫瑰，如同她神秘的墨绿色眼睛一般冷若冰霜，层层盘旋的黑色礼服由浅到深地铺设着拜占庭式的穹顶，看似只是普通的薄纱，实则不然——镂空花纹图案，半透明黑纱，诱人的分叉，当克蕾丝提起裙摆旖旎地转圈时，礼服如同一朵冉冉盛开的花，全身上下的纹彩氤氲着幽香，悄悄地生长，静静地绽放。她越转越快，带着毁灭性的惊艳，无数黑色的玫瑰花瓣从薄纱里飞出来，在五光十色的霓虹灯下翩翩起舞，纷纷扬扬，徐徐飘落，渐渐消失，让人叹惋。在眼花缭乱的弧线中克蕾丝慢慢停止了旋转，展现在我们眼前的是一只轻轻落在黑色玫瑰上的晶莹剔透的蝴蝶：腰下是黑色的天鹅绒，缀以闪闪发光的水晶和钻石，就像黑夜里明亮的繁星；腰带是一头深灰色皮毛的狼，骇人的牙齿，凌厉的眼睛，栩栩如生，惟妙惟肖；银色光纹的丝绸，胸前别着银色的蝴蝶胸针，微微坦露的胸，白皙如雪的玉肌，龙在背上喷吐熊熊烈焰，雄鹰在后颈上拥天盘旋，魅惑的吸血鬼图案……她化身邪恶的黑天鹅公主，冷艳的黑蝴蝶皇后，骄傲的黑玫瑰女王，凯匹特无不为之心动，为之癫狂，一个来自斯诺家族的公爵还当场作了一首莎士比亚的十四行诗，在整个帕纳姆面前动情地朗诵，满是歌德的柔情，雪莱的浪漫，怪不得艾兰娜称之为“凯匹特的浪漫经典，帕纳姆的美丽极限”！  
“正在进入凯匹特，请贡品们务必沉醉于都城的美丽景色中。”广播响了，我们意犹未尽地关上电视，艾兰娜迫不及待地拉我们到最华丽的包厢里观赏沿途风光。火车飞快地驶过隧道，穿越落基山，蓝天下，我们看到了整个凯匹特城，这个多次在梦里出现的神圣的地方。  
*第二卷第一章完


	5. The Parade (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Clove and Cato arrive at the Capitol.  
> The first dreadful event awaits them is the Tribute Parade...

列车缓缓地驶出山洞，刺眼的亮光突然从擦得可映出人像的玻璃射进车厢。我和加图掩饰不住内心的狂喜，到车窗处一睹凯匹特的风光。没错，它的确是梦一般的地方，高端、大气、上档次，低调、奢华、有内涵，我沉醉在仙境一般又现代气息十足的景色中，无法用言语形容。摄像机并没有隐瞒什么，如梦如幻遥不可及的凯匹特近在眼前，触手可及：光彩悦目直耸入云的摩天大楼，疾速变幻着激光图案的广告屏幕，奔驰在宽阔的柏油马路上的高级跑车，伫立在水面上的圆形穹顶房屋，流光溢彩的霓虹灯，当然啦，还有打扮怪异、服装新奇、油脂满面、无忧衣食的凯匹特人。  
他们穿着高高的鞋子，华丽的皮草，戴着夸张的帽子，活像一只只贵妇犬——天哪，闭嘴，我警告自己，我怎么能诋毁仁慈的凯匹特人？他们恩赐我们以舒适的生活，获得荣耀的机会，他们善良、慈悲，二区誓死效忠于凯匹特。这绝对不是愚昧的忠诚，这只是一种发自内心的感激，一种涌泉相报的回应，我们要以生命的全部来答谢凯匹特的恩情，我们心甘情愿成为他们俯首听命的奴隶——更何况不是奴隶，是公平的相待。因为他们用上帝般的怜悯，使我们得以幸福地生活……  
哎呀，我连忙打住，都快要把学校里政治课的内容背下来了！我刚进学校时并非完全认可这些内容，起码不是“平等”——因为我们还要选出贡品去参加游戏，尽管二区的获胜率最高，但还是不可避免的有丧失亲人朋友的悲伤——就比如克蕾丝的遗体被遣送回家乡时，学校里大部分的女生都哭了，（当然也包括安黛迪拉，从这点看又不得不承认她还是有点良心的）莱姆也悲痛地为她撰写了祭文。在政府大楼前的广场上，整个区停工默哀，我们隆重地为死去的贡品举行了葬礼。而凯匹特人根本就不会死，比如斯诺总统就活了八十多年还精神抖擞，让人不可思议。  
可惜，如果我硬要保留这种叛逆的思想，我的考试就会得零分，而对于我来说这是致命的打击，因为我向来成绩优异，对我来说最可怕的并不是不及格，而是差一点就可以拿到满分的作业，当然我从来没尝试过这种滋味，门门全优对我来说简直就是弹指可得的事，所以很快我就扼杀了这种反叛思想的萌芽，成为了乖巧听话的好孩子。  
“好孩子们，这就是凯匹特，雄伟壮丽的国会区，帕纳姆国的都城，北美洲的行政中心——”艾兰娜拖长声音，尝试着用轻快甜美的声音向我们展示都城的宏大，可她的声音无论怎样听上去都像黏糊的调味酱，“来吧，给亲爱的观众打个招呼，来呀，他们正看着你们呢！你们是最先到达凯匹特的贡品，得给他们留个好印象！”  
我和加图走到窗口，向他们招手问好，点头微笑——他们是那么虚伪，那么奇怪，他们急切地对我们指指点点，鼓掌，欢呼，飞吻，我知道他们已经等不及要看我们自相残杀。他们穿着虚幻的颜色拼成的难看服装。  
粉色太深——没有婴儿脸蛋的粉嫩可爱，绿色太淡——没有茂盛森林的翠色欲滴，黄色太亮——不似昏黄灯光的温暖泛黄，蓝色太暗——不似碧海蓝天的清新真实，橙色太浓——缺少夕阳西斜的橘红，紫色太浅——缺少夜幕繁星的深沉……  
我恍若置身于一个虚假浮华的世界里，被迫走向死亡的深渊，却再也不会看到真实；我仿佛立足于摇摇欲坠的悬崖边，被迫站稳给世人以灿烂的微笑，却再也不会感受到温暖。  
我被眼前的景象迷惑，头脑又必须保持百分百的清醒，我厌恶那些坐观他人生死的人们，又必须阿谀奉承低眉顺眼讨得他们欢心……看来参加游戏可要比我以为要艰难得多，我不禁佩服想出这个主意的人，他可真会折磨人的身心！

厌赛情绪越来越浓，我逃离车窗，理智地止住自己，我突然发现我很想家——想家乡的每一寸土地，每一个采石场，每一个人，每一件事，每一样物品——因为它们都那么熟悉，那么亲切，就像知心的老朋友，就像形影不离的伙伴——我根本不想离开它，哪怕是一分一秒，更何况是一生一世。命运玩弄，何其悲惨！我终于体会到安黛迪拉不肯走鬼门关的心情，不舍的深切依恋，牵肠挂肚的思念。  
我望向加图，他仍旧在乐此不疲地向观众展示着他壮硕的肌肉，英俊的容貌，高大的身材。有些女观众索性晕倒在别人怀里，不少男观众艳羡地盯着加图，因为他们无论怎么健身也无法练出如此健美的体态，如此健康的体魄。加图的脸上洋溢着快乐的微笑，他似乎很享受这种被人关注的感觉。  
我又想到了我和他友谊最后的结局。生与死，荣耀与情谊，谁都知道该怎样选择，克蕾丝说得没错，在生死利益面前，人性是脆弱的，感情不堪一击。远离，防备，假装友好，暂时结盟，联手杀敌，分裂，搏斗，分出胜负——这就是我们友情的发展，也是大势所趋，即使我不愿这么做，也必须遵守规则不偏不倚地走下去。  
列车终于驶进了终点站，亮闪闪的“凯匹特”站牌旁赫然立着一只爪子抓着八支利箭的雄鹰——凯匹特的市徽，也是帕纳姆的权威象征。斯诺总统大大的面孔出现在每一个广告牌上，甚至包括情趣内衣什么的广告牌上。  
这就是所谓的最终极的法律任命者和权利行使者的无限风光？我宁愿选择平淡的生活，安静而闲适，平稳而安康——获胜的欲望渐渐变得不那么强烈，就由他去吧！我只需要让死亡绽放成一朵绚烂的花，就像克蕾丝那样，让生命起舞，以幸福成全，让加图得到他想得到也是应得的荣耀。我轻轻闭上眼睛，内心平静如水，再也不想落泪。在痛苦中播种的丁香，在鲜血残忍地浸润下，已经长大。

嘶—啦！  
我的腿疼得一缩，一撮腿毛被生生连根拔起。一个橙黄色头发、蓝绿色眉毛、粉红色嘴唇的凯匹特女人拿着一块布条，粘贴在我的腿上，狠狠地将我的腿毛一大块一大块地撕下。  
见我睁开眼睛，她用怪怪的凯匹特口音高声说：“亲爱的，我是你的造型师！”  
“唔，”我含糊不清地应了一句，“你好。”  
“哎，忍忍吧！”她叹了口气，“最后一次！”话音刚落，我的腿猛地一抖，倒吸了一口凉气，终于——拔完了！我往镜子里一看——嗯，腿毛全没了；眉毛也被去掉了一部分，眼睫毛被修剪过——看来凯匹特的造型师不是白拿高薪的啊。  
听艾兰娜说，造型师一年的工资是抽签人的五倍，而抽签人的工资比二区一年的收入总和还要多，唔再算一下，二区是全国除凯匹特外最富裕的辖区，就拿最贫困最落后的十二区来讲，二区一个月的收入是他们一年总收入的二十倍，那……  
“好了，终于完工了！”造型师翁声翁气地说，“我叫维多利亚·都佩恩诺。”“格拉芙。”  
“你好啊亲爱的！”维多利亚亲切地说，“我最喜欢二区的孩子了！见过世面，不像十一二区的穷黄毛那样傻不溜湫的不懂礼节！那些臭屁虫，简直是要命！腿毛多不说，眉毛粗得不可救药，还有那指甲，里面全是泥，光看到就恶心得不行！哎呀哎呀，穿上漂亮的衣服，又没一点气质，哎哟，真是太浪费钱了！那些傻瓜蛋，游戏一开始，我们还没看过瘾呢，就被像你这种智勇双全、才貌兼备的孩子干掉啦！”没等我插话，她又继续说：“亲爱的，你的福气来啦，你们的设计师是’凯匹特甜心’露辛达·康纳喔！她今年本来轮到给穷得没脸见人的十二区设计服装，幸好她那徒弟包揽了这活，那我就不用去改造那些智商为零的东西了！……”  
就这样，维多利亚·都佩恩诺凭着小脾气和骄傲的本性博得了我的好感。我正想张嘴说话，她忽然惊叫道：“噢噢噢天哪！！！你的腋下还有一丁点儿汗毛！！我怎么能没注意到！”她拿起消毒过的镊子死死地钳住我的汗毛，狠狠一抽手，把我那可怜的一小撮汗毛夹了出来。  
刚忙完，一个古怪的平静的女声问道：“完工了吗？我的时间可不多。”——之所以古怪，是因为这声音竟然平静得没有一点凯匹特的特色口音。“哎哟敬爱的女神露辛达！”维多利亚说，“很荣幸见到您！您的新作’蓝莓黑猫’……”“好了，请别耽误我的工作时间。”露辛达说。“噢噢噢对不起！那我出去了！你们慢慢来！”维多利亚连忙退出去。

我坐起身，露辛达走到床边，轻柔地说：“你好，我叫露辛达，是你的设计师。”  
她有一头清爽的紫色短发，动人的白皙皮肤，没有像别的凯匹特人那样打扮得花枝招展，也没有用厚厚的脂粉掩住脸上的雀斑。她的脸很普通，鼻梁不高，眼睛不大，大概是没有整过形。但她的眼睛却深邃得仿佛可以看穿人的内心，看透世间万物。她化了淡妆，银色的眼线，亮晶晶的就像一粒粒泛着黑色光泽的夜明珠；锁骨处纹有金色的凤凰涅盘图案，戴着雄狮形状的耳环。  
“你好。”我干涩地说，心想她竟能“出淤泥而不染”，一点也没有矫柔造作。  
她轻轻拉起我的头发，欣然笑道：“很美的头发，不是吗？是该好好打扮一番了！他们告诉过你拉赞助的事吧，我会帮你的。”  
“可我并不擅长打扮自己。”我回答，“希望你能给我穿上凯匹特最美的服装。”  
露辛达愣了一下，飞快地垂下眼帘，不自在地四下望着，她纠结地咬着嘴唇，哼哼道：“好的，我……我会尽力的。”  
我疑惑地看着她，她连忙补充了一句：“现在凯匹特的审美变得很快，我老了，跟不上潮流也是很正常的……”  
接着我又被强行命令着躺到床上。露辛达用审视商品的尖锐目光犀利地打量着我，盯得我很不自在。她把另外两个化妆师叫了进来，一个是矮胖的年轻男子——戴着长长的兔子耳朵，脸上画着猫胡须，一个是高瘦的老妇人——戴着小小的杯子礼帽，衣裙上挂满了奇形怪状的钟表。《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，我在心里暗暗地想。本想问问他们，可两个化妆师可不像维多利亚或者露辛达那般平易近人，他们自顾自地聊着，很酷很拽的样子。  
我只好静静思考。这时维多利亚走了进来。她换了个发型，也换了身不同风格的装扮——雪白的皮毛大衣，黑桃红心的斑点，刻意画上去的灰色眼圈，在她的褐色眼睛前蒙上迷雾，玉石颜色的卷发蓬松而不凌乱。维多利亚在我的脸上放了几块滋润而舒服的黄瓜皮。他们边捣鼓着东西边扯着家常。

“哎你们知道吗，白玫瑰购物中心的地面层商铺新加盟了卢斯香水专卖店耶！”杯子女士兴奋地说。  
“卢斯？”我问道。  
“喔怎么现在的贡品对凯匹特一无所知！”兔子先生埋怨，“卢斯(LUX)可是一区申请的专利品牌！提供高级香水！”  
“对呀对呀！”维多利亚说，“薰衣草香水最棒了！不愧是’香水公主’！”  
“亲爱的你知道二区的专利品牌是什么吗？”杯子女士问。  
我摇摇头。原来各个辖区的产物都无偿进贡给凯匹特当商品销售啊！可销售所得的收入呢——根本没付给我们工资！我们最多就拿一些粮食补贴！幸好二区有别的贸易生意可以做以补贴家用。  
“这孩子！”兔子先生叹了口气，“你们区卖的啊可不是便宜的香水，是宝石、金钻，还有一些迷你的武器饰物，昂贵、奢华、品味十足，我们这些穷光蛋啊可买不起！”  
“玛丝(MAS)，钻石之家，只有斯诺总统的家族分支或是当朝权贵才买得起，而且不少钻石是属总统所有的，再多的钱也买不了！”杯子女士补充道。  
“哇得到一颗玛丝钻石的赏赐，是毕生的荣幸啊！露辛达就曾得到过斯诺总统的赏赐。”  
“八区的’泰忒’丝绸比较合我口味。”“嗯？我觉得让芬尼克缠着三区亚塔式的镀金电线看上去会比较性感。”“啊哈！想象一下六区的黄面鬼头上戴满七区的’洛伯’松针球发夹？”……  
天哪，难道我们辛辛苦苦生产出来的商品全都毫无保留地献给了凯匹特？难道我们引以为豪的区域特色产业都被都城改造成了化妆品和毫无用处的饰物？难道在我们心中无比重要的东西在他们眼中都微不足道？难道作为“贡品”的我们只是他们娱乐消遣的玩具？难道我们的生命对他们来说就如同指尖上卑微的蚂蚁，可以一把捏死，又可以慢慢折磨？……我第一次真正地感受到了不公平也第一次深切体会到了凯匹特所谓“平等”与“慈悲”的定义。我们还以为自己有多重要，实则他们看不起我们，根本就不把我们当一回事。怪不得那些胜利者接受拜访或进行演讲时“感恩”的微笑是多么勉强！

让我吃惊的另一件事是整个讨论过程中一言不发的是露辛达。她享有名誉、地位、殊荣和数不胜数的财富，但她别具一格，似乎不屑于炫耀。这样说吧，我觉得最让我敬佩也是最值得我崇拜的凯匹特人就是她了。露辛达一直皱着眉头，她斜睨着其他三个与她格格不入的人，满脸的鄙夷又不知该如何表达。最后，她终于忍无可忍了，强压着火气喝道：“出去吧，我自己可以完成工作，不需要你们笨手笨脚地瞎搅和。”  
“是！”“一切听你的，尊敬的露辛达女爵。”“噢不打搅你了。”三个人慌忙赔礼，退了出去。  
房间终于安静下来。露辛达望着我，眼神忧郁而坚定：“对不起，我和他们不一样，他们总爱这样……”  
“没关系。”我心里暖暖的，露出一个真实的灿烂的微笑。  
“乖女孩，”露辛达露出清甜的笑靥——原谅我用清甜，因为凯匹特实在找不到像露辛达一样给人以真实纯粹感觉的人了，“相信我，你能赢。”  
“叮叮”的清脆声音打断了我们的谈话。露辛达皱皱眉，将隐形耳机戴上。虽然说话声音很小，但我敏锐的听觉还是将隔着耳机的话语揪了出来——  
“嗨！亲爱的露辛达……我想今晚……”一个极具魅惑力的男声，平稳、真实、动听，我可以想象出他的样子：一个普通的不加修饰的男人，黑色头发、棕色眼睛、金色眼线，嗯，总之是个与露辛达一样精明、富有创造力的人，我想，他也是个设计师吧。  
我还隐隐约约听到露辛达喃喃道：“发型……埃及艳后……火焰……”难道，她想把我们打扮成火焰燃烧的埃及古神灵？  
露辛达通完电话，微笑着将我带到另一个豪华的服装室，房间的每个角落都摆着擦拭得锃亮的镜子，它们反射的亮光把我的眼睛刺得生疼。露辛达拍拍手，她的助手忙将衣橱打开，展现在我面前的服饰让我失望透了——是笨重、俗气、毫无美感可言的金铜色盔甲！天哪上帝，关于露辛达的介绍画册上可说她是凯匹特的“时尚女魔头”啊！依我看，这副盔甲说好听点就是“复古式的罗马战甲”，其实只不过是在一堆破烂金属片上倒一桶散发着臭味的金色油漆，然后将金属片堆砌成盔甲的形状，用铁链和钢球随随便便地串连起来罢了！

我生气地瞪了露辛达一眼，质问道：“别告诉我这就是今晚的服装。”“孩子，你猜对了！”露辛达居然丝毫没有感觉到我的不满，依旧笑嘻嘻地说。“哼，穿上这个显得我们蠢透了！”我指着衣橱里愚蠢的盔甲狠狠地说。“噢，快穿上让我瞧瞧。”露辛达收起了笑容，帮我将笨重的盔甲套在了身上。她把我棕黑色的长发盘成一个髻，用粘稠的无色发胶固定好；然后把战盔贴着头发小心翼翼地戴在我头上。哎呀，这副盔甲真重！我一面暗暗地抱怨道，一面向后退了几步以保持平衡。“嗯效果真不错，” 露辛达夸张地赞叹道，期待地问道，“你觉得呢？”  
望着镜子里“金灿灿”的自己，一种恶心的感觉油然而生。我咬咬嘴唇，从牙缝里憋出三个字：“真难看！”话音未落，一团浓厚的脂粉从天而降，我的脸挨上了重重一击。我充满怨气地揉了揉眼，向门外跑去。  
我刚踏出服装室，迎面撞上伊诺贝丽。她往后退了几步，认真地打量着我。“还行吧。”她顿了顿，露出犀利的尖牙，“不过，能否拉到赞助要看你们自己的本事。”是吗？还行？！我敢打赌加图穿这副盔甲比我好看多了。  
不出我所料，打扮好的加图只能用“帅”字来形容：笨重的铠甲不但没有掩盖住他的光芒，而是给他平添了一道霸气的浓彩。肉色护甲将他胸肌的曲线完美地勾勒出来，强壮而健美。淡淡的素妆恰到好处地修饰了他脸上因常年进行近身搏斗训练留下的浅浅刀痕，又不显得虚华浮夸。他英俊的脸庞有着古希腊雕像般完美的轮廓，他迷离的蓝色眼眸里透着君王般不怒自威的震慑力，也隐藏着似水的柔情。“哇噢……”我不禁赞叹道，同时暗暗埋怨露辛达的理想设计只适合帮助加图拉到赞助，而我却要穿着沉甸甸的盔甲，还被压得喘不过气来。  
“快点，”伊诺贝丽看看手表，催促道，“开幕式在十分钟后开始。”“真完美！”露辛达重重地拍了拍我的背，欣喜地将我和加图推到门外。  
“我想说：女魔头，这还不够完美。”伊诺贝丽忽然转过身对露辛达说，听起来酸溜溜的。露辛达打了个颤，赔笑道：“我……我……听我说，这……”我不用回头去看就知道是伊诺贝丽在用她的尖牙威胁露辛达：如果下次还设计出如此没有水平的服装，有你好看的！  
我扶正了战盔，四处张望，大部分贡品已经准备就绪。一区的女导师忙着给女贡品补妆。他们的服装闪闪发光，就像他们区出产的钻石项链一样耀眼。三区的两位贡品紧张地拉扯着衣服，他们的导师是一个长相普通但很睿智的中年眼镜男，他一言不发，沉闷地抽着烟。四区的贡品满意地欣赏着他们的“热带鱼装”，依我看来只不过是两个穿着滑稽的小丑罢了。五区的女孩正将她赭红色的飘飘长发塞进银色的大帽子里，六区的男孩总喜欢朝别人瞪眼……  
“贡品们，请上车，开幕式即将开始。”我回过神来，用手攀扶着战车高高的边沿，努力地爬上去。“哟呵，小女孩，”加图笑着将手伸给我，我牢牢地抓住，终于登上了战车——这是古罗马的传统战车！由四匹暗黑色的骏马牵拉，它们嘶叫着，迫不及待地想要奔跑；雕琢花纹的玉石拼接在一起，组成了战车的边沿；金黄色的刚钻（产自我们区）磨成平坦的地砖，供我们站立——奢华而不失豪放，精致而不失大方。  
“格拉芙，”加图严肃地把我从发呆中叫醒，我忙回头看他，他生气地皱起了眉头：“怎么，到了凯匹特，你就爱发呆？”“抱歉，”我不好意思地说，“烦心事有点多……到了凯匹特，不是很适应。”“哦是吗？”加图有点不相信，“要知道，我喜欢的是从前的那个直话直说、敢作敢当的小女孩！可不是像你现在这样多愁善感、愁眉苦脸的忧郁萝莉！你这个样子，只会讨凯匹特人喜欢。”“现在不是正要讨他们喜欢吗？”我的脸一定红得像个熟透了的苹果，但我嘴上可不饶人。“你……”加图气急了。“好啦，算我的，给你赔个礼。”

\-- 未完待续 --


	6. The Parade (2)

开幕式开始了。雄浑的国歌响彻了整个夜空，一区的战车最先从“荣耀之门”出去，展示在凯匹特人面前。一区的战车由四匹雪白色的骏马牵拉，他们穿着华丽的绸缎织成的丝袍，丝袍镶嵌着璀璨明亮的宝石珠玉，以至于他们浑身上下闪烁着奢靡而刺目的光芒。他们礼貌地微笑着，热情地挥着手，观众激动地叫嚣着——一区盛产奢侈品，他们的设计师永远是品位不俗的。一区女贡品趁势送出了飞吻，痴迷的男人忙扑上前去，想要接住——女贡品甜美的笑容出现在偌大的屏幕上。原来就这样可以博得观众欢心，我想。  
然后是我们。厚重的大门打开后，宽阔的街道出现了，两旁簇拥着疯狂的人群，同样的举止怪异，打扮奇特。我们的战马奔跑起来，我努力微笑着，显然肌肉很僵硬，扯得我生疼。加图高傲地目视前方，丝毫不把凯匹特人放在眼里。看来凯匹特喜欢闪亮明艳的颜色，也喜欢好勇善斗的气质，我们愚蠢得不可救药的金色盔甲竟然吸引了他们的目光。他们惊喜地鼓着掌，接着我们默契地举起手，做出二区传统的胜利手势——我竖起大拇指，其他手指紧握成拳；加图平放手掌，手臂摆动似视线般横扫四周。我们的服装虽然不是最夺目耀眼的，但我们身上特有的霸气足以震慑全场。我看到屏幕上加图冰冷的蓝眸的特写，还有我墨绿的眼瞳、被脂粉掩盖雀斑的虚假脸庞。显然，我们成功了——完全出乎我的意料。  
马车渐渐慢了下来。我感到我的虚荣心得到了极大的满足。然而，震耳欲聋的欢呼声让我无法接受现实——繁华的夜空下有一团炽热的火焰，在蹿跳，在燃烧——十二区，他们抢尽了我们的风头！不仅是我，还有其他贡品、观众，甚至是高高在上的总统权贵都震惊了。主持人提高声音，毫不掩饰自己对他们的好感和偏爱：“噢，我爱他们！燃烧的贡品，燃烧的女孩！……”大屏幕上，他们的手紧紧相扣，举过头顶，在夜风中舞动的火焰，黑不溜秋的服装，万分刺耳的欢呼，一切都让我恶心到极点！  
我咬咬嘴唇，将观众刚才抛给我的玫瑰扔到脚下，狠狠跺上几脚——几分钟前还对我们刮目相看，现在却把目光凝聚在他们身上！他们来自毫不起眼的十二区，他们的胜利者少得可怜！他们挖煤采矿，贫穷而卑贱；他们衣食堪忧，困苦而无知！加图也恨恨地瞪着他们，眼睛变成了愤怒的深蓝色，就像波涛汹涌的大海般放荡不羁，四周还围着一圈狂暴的黑色。我妒火中烧，真想立马打他们几拳，解心头之恨。我敢肯定我的眼睛一定气成了如饿狼般凶狠的暗绿色。该死的，大屏幕停止了播放，定格十二区女孩的画面上：灰色的眼睛一片茫然，却一副桀骜不驯、目中无人的样子，实在叫人讨厌。我猛然想起维多利亚说的话，果真是穷人没见识，看到这么声势浩大的场面一定被吓得不轻。  
万年屹立不倒的斯诺总统缓缓起身，花白的发鬓满是富裕华贵的沧桑。他斜睨着人群，轻抚胡须，开始了老掉牙的讲话：“欢迎你们，勇敢的贡品们，请允许我欢迎你们，为了你们的牺牲精神……”  
趁着这时，我更仔细地打量起十二区女孩来：没想到普通的黑色竟然可以点燃这么绚丽的火焰！我不得不佩服他们区设计师的创意，发型与服饰很相配。我突然惊呆了：她的发型不就是露辛达在给我打扮时嘟囔的“埃及艳后”发型么？！顿时，露辛达所说的每一个字都清晰地浮现在脑海里——埃及艳后，火焰……叛徒！她是个叛徒！原来她为十二区的夺目服装出了大力！我攥紧了拳头，手指捏得发白，牙齿咯咯地打架，真恨不得跳下战车去质问露辛达为什么要如此辜负我们对她的信任！  
“Happy HungerGames! And may the odds be ever in your favor.”斯诺总统笑吟吟地说出最后的贺词，人群顿时发出爆炸般的尖叫声，总统的脸上浮现出不易察觉的阴险——就像一条吐着芯子的毒蛇，狡诈、充满死亡的威胁。我暗自叹了一口气，斯诺总是以高明、具有声望的统治者出现在电视上，以至于我们对他崇敬而畏惧。  
国歌再次响起，夜空被光彩绚烂的烟花点亮。凯匹特的夜空是漆黑的，除了灯火，没有繁星的点缀。摄影镜头切换到各区选手的面部，迅速转了一圈。镜头最后停在了十二区的燃烧贡品身上，很明显他们已经获得了赞助商的欢心。  
我们的马似乎也用嫉妒愤恨的眼神紧盯着十二区，国歌一结束，它们便拉着战车飞快奔驰起来，把其他区都远远抛在后头。人们吃惊地望着我们，因为通常是按辖区顺序退场，而一区的雪白骏马在我们身后，慢悠悠地小跑着，显得他们风度翩翩——我回头一看，一区的女贡品果然还保持着标准的微笑，观众不禁为他们的高贵气质鼓起掌来。这掌声，就是对我们最好的讽刺。  
加图忿忿不平地别过头。我叹了口气，劝他消气：“我们第二，这是规矩。”他抱怨似的望了我一眼，什么也没说。他上前拉起缰绳，猛地向后一扯，战马高抬四蹄蹬着腿，扬起一片灰尘，嘶叫着，不愿停下来。加图皱着眉，却不肯松手。在长鸣了几声后，四匹狂野的战马终于乖乖地停了下来。这一举动完美地拯救了我们的关注度，人们先是一愣，鼓起掌来，大屏幕上映射出我们的战车，主持人赞叹不断：“二区骁勇强悍，果然名副其实！狂躁野马，亦可驯服；来日比赛，弹指可得！”“District 2 always win！”“Cato and Clove, powerful tributes!”…喋喋不休的赞誉，滔滔不绝的吹捧，我不禁嘴角上扬，露出一个冷傲的笑，加图鄙夷地看了看一脸阴沉的一区男贡品，女贡品却直直地盯着他，性感的眼神使我头皮发麻。  
战车穿过荣耀之门，驶进了形象设计中心的底层，马停了下来。望着偌大的赛马训练场，隔开了荣耀之门外的喧哗，我平静下来，回想起刚才混乱的场面，我清醒地知道，十二区已经脱颖而出，成为了这一届游戏的明星。而我们只不过是靠实力博得关注罢了。他们的服装和表现完全赢得了凯匹特人的好感。  
伊诺贝丽走到我们车前，脸色很难看。“艾兰娜呢？”我跳下车问。“她陪露辛达回训练中心歇着了。”伊诺贝丽答道。她换了身好看的衣服，湖水绿色的锦缎上细细编织着揉碎在浮藻中的梦幻，天蓝色的披肩上轻轻渲染着流转在白云间的轻柔，乌黑得如同火山岩般的长发挽成了温婉的髻子，细腻的金粉在灯光下闪闪发亮；她的象征物“战神之心”（Heart Of Mars）项链——银色蚀刻的双手剑，剑柄上典雅的雕纹，抢眼的魔鬼面具赫然立在剑刃的交锋处，滴水状的血色玉石在剑柄上熠熠生辉——映衬着华而不浮的丝绸，散发着危险却充满诱惑的气息。没想到伊诺贝丽精心打扮后竟是个美人，怪不得她胜利后在凯匹特不乏追求者呢。  
这时，十二区的战车来到我们的车旁，荣耀之门在身后徐徐关上。门外夸张浮华的灯光“哗”地被收进记忆里，消失得无影无踪。我晃晃头，来到凯匹特后我所看到、听到的一切都如瞬间浮云，虚幻缥缈，让人手足无措，难以适应。十二区的女孩跳下车，烦躁地踱步，厌恶地看着围在身边的人；我看清了他们的导师：十二区现存唯一的胜利者，黑密斯·阿伯纳瑟——长着浅黄色的头发，穿着深蓝色的西装，样子还算英俊，可他像是一副活棺材，东倒西歪的，醉醺醺的，似乎喝了不少酒；他好像与燃烧女孩志同道合，因为两人的不屑神情几乎一模一样。跟我竟有点相似之处，我想。在那一瞬间我不禁有点喜欢他们，幻想着如果没有游戏，没有区域分隔，与他们友好相处的情景。可惜这不可能，现实恰恰相反。我有些遗憾，毕竟我在二区的朋友本就不多，我心底里还是希望多交些朋友的。


	7. The Parade (3)

抱歉部分文字是图片格式：  
图片链接如下  
https://imgsa.baidu.com/forum/w%3D580/sign=2ecb43a4a344ad342ebf878fe0a30c08/8987dd1fbe096b6349ccbf190e338744e9f8ace0.jpg  
https://imgsa.baidu.com/forum/w%3D580/sign=0ae51ff967380cd7e61ea2e59145ad14/f1cf23f3d7ca7bcbb0dd2766bc096b63f724a813.jpg


	8. 第二章·训练（一）

第二章·训练（一）  
今天是训练第一天，要早起早到……我全身一震，睁开眼睛，仰头看钟——8:00，虚惊一场！我擦擦额上的汗，10:00才集合呢。掀开被子，坐起身，把头挨在毛茸茸的枕头上。绒毛把我挠得痒痒的，据说那是用北国白雪狐温柔酥软的皮制成的呢。我叹了口气，揉揉被子——轻盈飘逸，南都黑天鹅的羽果然名不虚传。  
跳下床，拉开蒙纱的丝绸帘，只听到垂挂在帘子上的珠宝钻石“哗啦啦”的抱怨声。凯匹特的晨曦下，覆盖着积雪不化的落基山脉依旧高傲地睥睨着心脏被死死冰封的城市。蜿蜒曲折的地平线上，金色的云霞扬眉咧嘴露出了邪魅的笑容。淡红色的阳光矫柔造作地迈上一栋栋高楼大厦的顶座，每一步移动都携着哀伤欲泣的滴血碧莲，在笼罩着死亡阴影的国都上空静默地盛放。一夜的喧嚣吵闹，如梦如幻，飘然离去。唯留下没有一丝凉意的深秋。  
我苦笑了一下。早年听闻贫困区的人们私下里把游戏挑选日称作“收割节”或是“抽签日”，当时只觉得好笑，如今想来也并非全无道理。每年凯匹特总是那么准时地将23个孩子的生命一并割去，无形的镰刀丝毫不留下鲜血的痕迹。唯有他们，总是面目狰狞地来到每个家庭门口，如同死神降临，生生从人们心中掏出快乐，将其抽走，并填上无穷无尽的痛苦，签落谁家，一生的悲伤就是“最好的补偿”。退一万步来讲，所谓的胜利巡游，只不过是自愿沦为他们忠实的奴隶，替他们遭受良心谴责的罪恶，替他们抵挡恶语唾骂的攻击。所有胜利者，噢不，侥幸的存活者无不在午夜梦回时被可怕的记忆浑浑噩噩地惊醒，无不在接受拜访时被血腥的录像战战兢兢地恐吓，无不在参加巡游时被死者的家人悲悲戚戚地忏悔，举起屠刀，就意味着余生将要在恨意和痛苦中度过。  
但我又能改变什么呢？凯匹特控制了我的肉体，腐蚀了我的精神，禁锢了我的灵魂。我大脑仅存的理智在进行激烈的思想斗争，在死气沉沉的环境下我真正体会到窒息的难受，我知道其他贡品是无辜的，与我无冤无仇，但我又必须杀掉他们，为了……荣耀。我第一次觉得荣耀并非生命的全部，我很失败，终究抵不住鬼魅的诱惑，更谈不上先为别人后为自己……我是个混蛋。  
可再怎么混蛋也得参加游戏不是吗？阻止比赛的荒唐念头立刻被我毫不留情地驱出脑海。为了母亲，为了哥哥，为了二区，为了加图，我只能，也不得不能热爱猎杀，热爱比赛——哪怕这是一场以死亡为赌注的游戏……

“咚咚咚”，清脆的敲门声把我从激烈的思想斗争中拉回现实。回头一看，穿着淡红色蓬蓬裙的艾兰娜轻轻走进房间，宛如一朵盛放的芍药，美艳而虚浮。  
“早上好，格拉芙，”她矜持地笑道，边说边弯下腰用手把沙发的褶皱抚平，收拾整齐了才缓缓坐下。“呃，嘿，艾兰娜，早上好……”我这才注意到沙发的垫子是蓝色的，不是平常见到的蓝，而是由渐变的色彩渲染而成。深邃的幽蓝，如悬挂着一轮明月的夜空，理性中不失感性，粗犷中不失细腻；接着慢慢过渡到柔美的湖蓝，让人仿佛置身于碧波荡漾的水面上，斜睨着略略刺眼的明媚阳光；再不经意地转变到云彩般的墨蓝，似一念倾倒，酝酿着深沉的浓重，却又氤氲着活泼的快意；然后是灵动的淡蓝，像游动的鱼儿，在缥缈的空气中无声地舞蹈着属于自己的旋律；最外圈的是大海特有的青蓝，翠盈盈宛若浮藻的绿和在静默温和中孕育着狂躁风暴、邪恶如魔鬼却又有着不可抗拒的魅力的刺蓝，梦幻般地结合在一起……  
若不是艾兰娜及时把我叫醒，恐怕我已看呆了——没想到凯匹特居然还有这么文雅高洁的涵养，能调出如此华美绝伦的色彩……艾兰娜仿佛看穿了我的心思，笑道：“这是精品中的精品，不是么？只有露辛达才能创造出如此毫无瑕疵的东西！”露辛达，又是露辛达！她把她的智慧全都奉献给十二区了！我气冲冲地抄起枕头向沙发扔去，大声说：“别给我提露辛达！”“好，好，好！”艾兰娜忙从沙发上弹起来，小心翼翼地向我赔罪。  
我冷静下来，踌躇了一会，说：“艾兰娜，帮我个忙。”“什么事尽管吩咐就是。”“你去告诉露辛达：上一任总统在平定了十三区的叛乱后说，『于神圣的落基山屹，五大湖畔，在我鹰旗之端，以剑之名，以血为誓：我帕纳姆国将不再有叛徒，我凯匹特永不允许忘恩负义；否则，格杀勿论！』”艾兰娜打了个哆嗦，颤抖着问：“怎么要告诉她这个……”我瞪了她一眼，皱眉喝道：“快去啊，还愣着干什么？她一定知道我想告诉她什么！”“是，是，听你的，我这就去……”艾兰娜早已习惯了二区孩子的霸道无理，只好乖乖地言听计从。  
“哎对了还有这个，”我叫住她，举起沙发的垫子，“露辛达设计的东西，我都不想看到，加图向来喜欢蓝色，麻烦你拿去给他吧，就说是我送的。”“嗯。现在快九点了，洗个澡，换好衣服去吃早饭吧。”艾兰娜话虽多，却很热心。大概是嫌我手脚不麻利，动作不小心吧，为了爱护凯匹特宝贵的财产，她帮我把训练服从琉璃衣柜里取了出来。

我抱起新的训练服走进浴室。前脚刚跨进去，激光直直地投射到我的身上，感应器适时地发出“滴滴”的声音，我的脸不禁一红——怎么连洗个澡都有种被监视的感觉，心里暗暗叫苦：我可不想看到自己的裸照被挂得满大街都是……无处不在、难以提防的摄像头，行行好，万一我的洗澡视频被泄露出去，这将无异于活生生地出卖肉体啊，我的清白、我的一世英明都被会毁掉的……  
一个半透明的屏幕突然显现在墙壁上，我吓了一跳，忙把衣服挂好。没等我走过去研究研究，屏幕悠哉游哉地荡到我面前，悬浮在半空中。我清清嗓子，硬着头皮肃然说道：“我想取消……取消人工智能服务。”然后我愣愣地看着屏幕上出现了一串串符号字母和一堆天书般的程序代码，对我说的话进行了严密的推理和细致的分析，最后得出正确的结论。转瞬间屏幕又以迅雷不及掩耳之势消失在空气中，我长长地叹了一口气。  
我扯掉扎发的皮筋，甩甩头，深色长发簌簌地垂到肩上。我细细地打量着镜子里熟悉而陌生的自己：依旧是一头干练豪爽的直发，浓浓的咖啡色，夹杂着几缕浅灰和深黑，一如在岁月里饱经沧桑的棕榈木，映衬着乌墨色的石英，散发出暗夜里鬼魅的神秘；瑕疵多得无法想象、“伤痕累累”的脸，可恶的雀斑倔强地停在鼻尖上，不可一世地炫耀着毁掉我面容的功劳；下巴还是那么尖，果真应了我的恶语不饶人；一贯的骄傲刻薄时时在我紧蹙的眉宇间显露出来，还有……我的眼睛。凯匹特，这座用金钱和名利堆砌成的都市，用它华丽鬼魅的假象蒙蔽了我的眼睛，我无论怎样努力眨眼也不能去掉那层薄如蝉翼的翳，那双清澈的翠绿色眸子，已经不复从前的纯净了。里面蕴含着愤懑、仇恨、固执、疯狂，对杀戮的热爱，对鲜血的渴望……  
这还是原来的那个我吗？现在的我就像一件商品，靠疯狂的打扮修饰弱点，靠抢眼的造型获取机会，摆到橱窗任人评头论足，过期了就随手扔掉。要知道可不是所有人都有芬尼克·欧戴尔那么走运——作为凯匹特富婆的掌上明珠，他就像一代不老传奇，从获胜到现在已风靡了足足九年。据说他还借着英俊的相貌捞了一大把，是四区的骄傲。我一开始以为他只是金玉其外败絮其内罢了，后来听艾兰娜一脸花痴状地炫耀着她崇拜的男神，才知道芬尼克也并非徒有其表。他在十四岁时就参加游戏，是史上最年轻的赢家。于是我又琢磨着要不要托艾兰娜打听一下芬尼克是否是今年四区的导师，如果是，贡品的实力不容小觐。

我轻轻把手放到感应器上，“叮”，浴室顷刻间暗了下来。紧接着“刷”地又亮起刺眼的光，炽热的灯“滋滋”地迸发出温暖，炫目的颜色渐渐柔和下来。我吃惊地看着，往后退了几步，两道水柱忽地直直地从喷头里射出，打到身上隐隐有刺痛之感，吓了一跳，低头一看，才发现原来脚踩在了控制面板上。四周的墙壁闪烁着黯淡的光辉。没错，是灰色，是岩石的深灰，砾石的银灰，矿石的黑灰，苍凉深邃，沉重郁结。是二区的象征……我热爱石头的深沉稳重，怀念故乡的每一个人、每一寸土，眷恋家的温暖，在这里，再怎么奢靡挥霍，也只有无边的孤独。加图是我必须直面的对手，还有实力强劲的盟友，谁付出真情，谁就必死无疑。在这荒唐的游戏里，仁慈就是自取灭亡。可我真的很想活着，真的很想回家，我不想看到自己双手沾满鲜血，不想看到别人因为我的生存而离开，但我又能做什么？除了把感情埋藏，把善良扼杀，把痛苦宣泄，我又能做什么？我并没有改变现实的能力。既踏上了这条路，哪怕荆棘丛生，哪怕泥泞遍地，哪怕通向死亡，我也只能一步一步地走下去，只因我不是命运的主宰，就算生在衣食无忧的二区，我不能奋起反抗，更不能坐以待毙。“你是我们的骄傲。”莱姆的话萦绕于耳。我痛苦地闭上了眼睛，随意地操控着水流。带着柠檬清香的凉水和如阳光洒在身上的温水交替洗涤，我却一点儿也轻松不起来。通常把冷水浇到脸上可以冰冻情绪，使我平静下来，但我试了好几次都失败了。  
我挨着冰凉的墙壁，血液仿佛也被凝固。末了，我抚摸着光滑得残酷的墙壁，石山岩洞的影像是那么的真实，仿佛就近在眼前。明知道那是假的，但我却固执地摩挲着，希望有一双点石成金的手，把这一切带到眼前。如天上一日，人间万年，千里迢迢来到这里像是风云平息，但心境不复从前。我不再是那个不谙世事的女孩，我终于懂得了现实的残酷。我垂眉苦笑，咬着干涩的嘴唇，喃喃自语：“以前的格拉芙已经死了……现在的格拉芙，心里只有荣耀。”  
没有温度的水流滑过指尖，我漠然地看着四周，雪白的香皂泡沫仿佛化作了我心中的坚冰。泪，流过，就再也不会从眼中掉落；心，碎过，就再也不会感到刺痛。整个浴室除了蒸腾的水汽，唯有恍若隔世的话语余音缥缈不散：“只有荣耀……只有荣耀……只有荣耀……”

 

-注释：  
P.S.  
之前的Clove是外表坚强内心脆弱、甚至有点多愁伤感的little girl，而在经历了Capitol残忍的“血色洗礼”后蜕变成冷酷无情、不再为干掉对手而内疚的killer，迎合了电影里竞技场上她的桀骜不驯、尖酸刻薄；  
不过，Clove的善良虽然被埋藏，但她还不至于完全丧失人性，后文会更着重描写她对部分重要贡品的印象和他们之间的短暂交往。

剧透：  
主要贡品(除Cato外，Clove接触过的贡品）  
Marvel（一区男），  
Glimmer（一区女），  
Nico（三区男，虚构名），  
Tilly（四区女，虚构名），  
Frederica Fox（五区女，后文简称Foxface或Fox）

附属贡品（Clove记得并且有笔墨描写的贡品）  
Jacqueline（七区女）  
以及Rue，Thresh，Katniss，Peeta四人


	9. Training Hall（1）

“Clove，Be quick!”伊诺贝丽一手叉着牛扒，一手扬起，眉毛蹙成了一个可爱的八字，“还说一定能赢呢，连Cato都比你快！”  
我撩了撩滴着水的头发，扫了一眼Cato。他也眼含笑意地打量着我。于是我一手拿过艾瓦克斯地给我的餐盘，挑衅地看着伊诺贝丽，“毕恭毕敬”地问：“导师，今天有什么特别任务么。”  
伊诺贝丽果然一眼就看穿了我的伪装。她微微笑着，也不回答，深邃锐利的乌黑眼睛凝视着我，仿佛能洞察一切的目光直勾勾地刺进我的心里，如一把钢锉切开了玻璃，一支银箭插进了甲胄。我浑身一麻，只好乖乖地坐下。  
吃完早餐，我几乎是逃跑式地离开餐桌。回到房间，露辛达已在里面守候多时了。她穿得很朴素——是较其他凯匹特人来说，简约的黑色绒帽，帽尖立着一支翎羽，垂着灰色面纱，显得高贵而神秘。及地的“美人鱼”紧身长裙是用凯匹特华丽的染色丝绸制成，镶嵌着星辰般闪耀的碎金鳞片。还有明亮的项链，纯银质地，镀着金边，珍珠挂坠，精心雕琢着每一个辖区的标志。  
博爱？我冷笑。背叛！“艾兰娜转告你了吧，”我挑眉，“好自为之，现在可没空跟你算账。”  
“……”露辛达欲言又止。她好像知道我的心乱得很——因为Glimmer，一区的女孩，她似乎很喜欢Cato，而且从她的样子看起来实力不容小觐。Cato会爱上她吗？毕竟Glimmer是我们这一届女贡品中最性感迷人的。Cato会忘掉我们多年的友谊吗？昨夜Glimmer的种种表现都凸显出超乎自然的成熟。Cato会被一区的同盟迷惑吗？我估计没有人能抵挡Glimmer甜言蜜语的攻势。……  
“我来帮你梳头。”露辛达甜甜地笑着，柔柔地说。很快她就把我微卷的长发梳直，编成繁复的花式。我有些发愣，她的手很巧——我不得不承认，我这辈子都没盘过这么干净漂亮的发髻。“Clove，”露辛达抚着我柔顺的头发，轻轻地问，“要全部盘起来么？”  
“噢不了，”我冷冷地拒绝，“留辫子。”  
她很快又把我最骄傲的发尾垂下，留下齐肩的犀利短辫，“噢谢谢。”我不情愿地应付。露辛达这才松了一口气。  
训练场很大。这是我迈入雕纹复杂华丽的大门后对一览无余的训练场的第一印象。我迅速观察了各个训练站的位置分布：击剑站右边是靶类武器站，有我最擅长的飞刀，Cato钟爱的长矛，好似还有克蕾丝曾经引以为傲的弓箭；击剑站左边的重型武器也称技巧型重磅站赫然摆放着一排排砍刀、斧头还有鱼叉，闪烁着如闪电般凌厉的银光。除了这三个最具竞技特色的杀人武器区，剩下的就是不足挂齿的小训练站，零零散散地分布在角落。伪装区，植物分辨区，攀爬区，仿真搏斗区等等诸如此类的分区，专门给那些挤不进杀人武器区的普通贡品使用。喏，还有技术区和生存区，指导贡品如何生火，捕鸟。技术区是三区和五区贡品的用武之地，有电力、敏锐力的专项训练。当然，这些我都不敢兴趣——三区，结盟的“好伙伴”，忠实听话，尽心尽责，最后无怨无悔地被我们杀死，成为“最佳炮灰”；五区，通常不肯结盟，深藏不露，但只要在宙斯之角把他们赶尽杀绝，一般就不会出什么差池。  
我如获大赦地松了一口气，Cato的嘴角扬起了轻蔑的冷笑，看来游戏的胜利，就这么轻而易举。

 

.Training Hall.

 

就算我一昧逃避，也始终无法逃脱这样的结果。面临这个选择，我再次无可厚非地动摇。  
Cato，也许，我们的命运，就是浪漫如花的惊艳、残忍如血的毁灭。——Clove

趁训练还没开始，我的大脑飞快地思索着该如何在战斗中将对手一个个有计划、有步骤地撂倒，Cato则挑衅地望着负责点名的指导老师阿塔拉——一位高大健壮的中年女人，这不禁让我想起了莱姆，与之不同的是阿塔拉的皮肤是巧克力般的深棕色。噢Cato，我暗暗埋怨，你少给我添麻烦，阿塔拉可不是好惹的……  
一区，Glimmer战斗力虽然不在我之下，但未必很有头脑。制服她的方法可以是近身搏斗，使她毫无用武之地——先抑制她小腿和手臂的力量，再用小刀、匕首等隐蔽性较好的武器攻击其要害；还有自然灾害，如用闪电引火，把她引入有变种生物的地域也是不错的选择；还有人造灾难，我可以学着制作三区的带电陷阱，五区的连环锁扣，六区的致命毒药，八区的无形针线，十区的邪恶驯兽，以及十二区数一数二的矿石烈火，都可以轻而易举地将Glimmer骄傲的模样毁灭——有这么多种好办法，我要抓紧时间，在四天的自由训练中面面俱到地掌握，至少掌握要点——就算杀不了Glimmer，对付其他贡品也是好的。  
Marvel呢，比Glimmer更有智慧，也更难对付。他是沉默隐忍的角色，坚毅决然，似乎不解风情——他善于观察，敏锐细腻，难以捉摸，从不在人面前表露出自己的真实情感和想法——他的强壮程度并不亚于Cato，狠毒程度也许更甚，我必须时刻提防他。处理他的办法屈指可数：自然灾害——有意无意地使他多与自然环境进行“亲密”接触，增大他死于意外的几率；人造灾难——对付Glimmer的雕虫小技也许对他来说并不管用，进行周密的筹划和严谨的计算，把多种灾难完美地融合——为保证计划的天衣无缝，步步为营、急中生智也是必须的；而至于正面搏斗，尽量避免吧，除非缴获他的武器，束缚他的手脚，令他手无搏鸡之力。  
三区，男贡品Nico胆小怕事，看样子却挺聪明伶俐，先利用他为我们设计陷阱捕捉贡品，最好也把Glimmer和Marvel弄死，最后再随便杀掉也不成问题；女贡品十分淡泊、不近人情，但似乎没什么很大的本事，所以也不足为虑。  
四区，女贡品Tilly长相柔美、温婉清雅，赞助单一定长可及地，拉入联盟、最后解决是最佳选择；男贡品天真可爱、讨人喜欢，而且他十分出色，捕鱼、撒网不在话下，还是游泳健将，年仅十三岁的他被誉为“下一个芬尼克·欧戴尔”，得到了不少观众的青睐。但愿他别成为史上最年轻的胜利者，我想，不能让他得到拿手的鱼叉，否则冠军宝座难以保证绝对的稳拿。  
五区，Fox是个狡黠难缠的女孩，聪慧敏捷，很难对付，因此比赛一开始就要把她杀死，否则后患无穷；训练时得密切关注，以免她隐藏实力，也以便找到她的弱点，对症下药，逐个攻破。如果能把她拉进联盟里来，也未尝不可，她的聪明可以帮我们解决燃烧女孩和十一区的大块头Thresh，甚至不用我操心，她就会轻易将Marvel，Glimmer等人置于死地。我相信我的智商并不比她差多少，而且以我们二区的实力解决狡猾的Fox也是弹指可得的小事。五区男贡品空有一副骄傲自满的模样，到时他必定一脸惨状地死在我的手下。  
六区，他们的往届胜利者都是靠简单而高深的伪装和隐藏取胜，但通常他们的成功率不高。我们的任务就是霸占致命武器训练站，他们一旦无法学习到防身攻击的基础知识，再怎么躲藏也是白搭。  
七区，伐木造纸的区域产业直接决定了他们所产生的贡品的能力单一性。约翰娜·梅森，就是凭借一柄斧头血溅赛场。我千万不能因此放松警惕，重蹈覆辙，我背负着获胜的责任，我要为哥哥，为二区报仇。这次，我会用斧子把擅长抛斧头的七区贡品亲手解决掉。  
八区，九区，十区，都不需要特别警惕。封锁宙斯之角，沐浴鲜血，为饥饿游戏添染猎杀的亮丽色彩，仅此而已。  
十一区，小女孩Rue身姿轻盈、善于跳跃，难以捕捉，但她弱不禁风，只能靠浆果勉强维持生命。设计陷阱，具体问题具体解决，不动声色地把她杀掉，没准还能杀鸡儆猴，以敬效尤，警告那些不知天高地厚的贡品休想活着回家。Thresh，皮粗肉糙，空有蛮力，反应不快，适合远程攻击，飞刀、弓箭往往能命中其要害。再不行，Cato也能在近身搏斗中轻易取胜；另外对付Marvel的办法也能行得通，他看起来比Marvel更愚蠢。  
十二区，燃烧女孩身姿矫健，并非等闲之辈。但她也有爱发呆、脾气急躁，沉不住气，直言快语、很难相处诸如此类的弱点。如果没有猜错的话，近身搏斗应该是她的硬伤，因为她臂力不足，手脚协调性一般，极容易慌乱。但言语侮辱似乎对她不管用，她倨傲无礼，让人讨厌，而且莽撞强硬，十分倔强。男贡品手臂很有力气，虽不强壮但身材笨重，像是四肢发达头脑简单的类型，他十分懦弱，温顺恭敬，给人一种很好驾驭指使的感觉。我想只要将他打倒在地，他定会求饶投降。  
最后是Cato……我冷静的头脑、清晰的思路转瞬间凌乱如麻。就算我一昧逃避，也始终无法逃脱这样的结果。面临这个选择，我再次无可厚非地动摇。Cato，我爱你，可游戏又要逼我亲手杀死你，我该怎么办？我知道你想赢，但为什么偏偏我们参加了同一届游戏？难道是上天安排我们自相残杀？也许，我们的命运，就是浪漫如花的惊艳、残忍如血的毁灭。


	10. Training Hall（2）

我不敢看她的眼睛，那双绿眸里一定充满了伤感和忧郁，我更不敢想，精心伪装下的悲痛又述说着怎样一段心如刀割的往事，悲痛得让人久久不能忘怀？——Clove

 

“Good morning,Cato.”一个极具魅惑力的女声打破了训练场的沉寂。我心里暗骂了一句，不用问都知道是性感撩人的Glimmer来了。  
于是我假装没听见她甜蜜柔美得让人发麻的声音，而是友好地向被她冷落的Marvel问好：“Hi,Marvel.”  
Marvel显然有些不适应我的热情，他禁闭的嘴微微张开，露出一脸惊讶。Cato不屑地扫视着他，我回头看他时他狠狠瞪了我一眼，用威胁的眼神警告我不要过于热情。Glimmer深吸了一口气，努力在瞬间变得充满火药味的空气中保持镇定，同时紧张地看着Cato和Marvel，生怕他们产生矛盾。我呢，虽然对他们的摩擦感到意外，但倒一点都不慌张。  
Glimmer撇嘴斜睨着我，气焰嚣张：“Clove?看来你的同伴不太高兴啊?我奉劝你还是别太热情了，Marvel他不习惯。”她的金色长发细细编成了华丽繁重的花式，既有公主般高贵矜持的冷艳气质，又不乏少女般的清纯活泼。而配上深黑色的训练服，她漂亮的金发愈显得明丽耀眼，犹如一只健美的羚羊，既有温顺的一面又有不羁的气场。训练服衣袖上简约齐整的酒红色、淡灰色条纹更为她艳而不俗的打扮平添了神秘迷人的色彩，宛如暗夜中眼睛幽闪绿光、皮毛顺滑邪魅的狮子，虎视眈眈地盯着猎物。她的猎物，就是Cato。

出于礼貌，Cato也勉强笑着说：“Hello,Glimmer…Marvel.”  
“Oh I needn't say hello to you,Cato has just said for me.”我冷冷地看着Glimmer，倨傲地说道，心想你算什么，难不成你想靠黏着Cato保护你获胜么？Marvel警惕地看着Glimmer对Cato的一颦一笑，眼神中满是嫉妒和愤恨。我干笑一声，隐隐有些苦涩。Marvel，你怎么和我这么像？都要看着所爱的人肆无忌惮地对另一个人温柔友好，都要忍受着难以想象的痛苦——我们的隐忍、我们的不满一模一样。  
Glimmer被我气得脸有些发红，我冷笑着继续观察她。噢，天哪，我发现在凯匹特看到的一切都让人摸不着头脑——Glimmer并没有我想象中那么快乐，倒是有点犹豫，她祖母绿色的眼睛里很快就没有了明丽的光华，兴奋的神采在不经意间渐渐黯淡。像是有一言难尽的苦楚，让人难以理解她伪装成甜蜜幸福的外壳下裹藏着的空虚悲凉的内心。她不自在地垂下眼帘，像是在回忆什么让她感到心痛的东西，我隐隐看到晶莹的泪光在她眼里轻轻闪动。她似是纠结，似是思索，更深的是悲哀的沉默。气氛缓和下来。她没有了盛气凌人的高傲，就像一个楚楚可怜的少女，让人忍不住要为她分担一部分的痛苦。  
我别过头，告诉自己不要被Glimmer可怜的假象迷惑，但我仍感觉到我好不容易垒起的心墙在一点一点崩塌。我受不了任何人的悲伤，悲伤得麻木的眼神更甚——我不敢看Glimmer的眼睛，那双绿眸里一定充满了伤感和忧郁，我更不敢想，精心伪装下的悲痛又述说着怎样一段心如刀割的往事，悲痛得让人久久不能忘怀？  
我努力调整呼吸，使人看不出我那一刹那内心的动摇，不，我不能同情对手，绝对不能……转念一想，Glimmer果然很狡猾，她正试图用她忧伤得让人肝肠寸断的模样慢慢卸下我的伪装！

贡品们陆陆续续都来到了训练场上，三五成群地交谈着。普通贡品中，七区八区的交谈甚欢，约定好比赛中进行结盟；九区，男孩时不时与女孩搭话，女孩不太情愿地回答着，看来她并不打算与同区伙伴结盟；十区女孩远远地站在一边，鄙夷地瞧着同区男孩，我这才注意到男孩走路一厥一拐，蹒跚不便，好像是个跛子——我发自内心地为他感到遗憾，可惜他生不逢时，不久就要成为我夺冠路上最卑微最残缺的一块垫脚石了。十一区的大块头十分沉默，这让我更肯定自己的判断，沉睡的火山爆发力极强，还是提防为妙；十二区的女孩还挺聪明，像我一样正观察着日后的生死对手。

一群垃圾。  
一种出乎我意料的优越感油然而生。他们不愧是贫困区的孩子，面黄肌瘦不说，还胆小怕事——一走进训练场就小心翼翼地绕开我们，一句话也不敢说，瞧那心虚的眼神，一副活见鬼的模样——也难怪他们如此畏惧，加图的高大强壮、马尔维的阴沉抑郁足以让人战栗，再加上格丽默的高傲健美和我的残忍冷酷，赞助商一定在日夜不停地筹划到底如何分配给予我们的赞助，观众们一定迫不及待地期盼着游戏的血战，就连总统先生也会觉得难以下谁是胜者的赌注吧！想到这里，我的嘴角不禁微微扬起一个阴冷淡漠的弧度，颇显邪恶狠毒；墨绿色的眼睛如野狼般轻轻眯起，似在用苛刻的标准审视着在场的人，咄咄逼人的目光无情地扫射着不久后的对手，尤其是那些陪衬式的贡品——他们的目光在与我相遇的那一刻，无不触电般地弹开，一副多看一眼就会死无全尸的害怕模样——这一切都让我为自己生在二区而感到从未有过的骄傲和对贫困区贡品的轻蔑和鄙夷。  
阿塔拉，我们的总教练终于开始了让我努力按捺住内心激动的点名。“一区：马尔维，格丽默。”马尔维露出了骄傲的冷笑，同时不忘瞄着格丽默漂亮的脸庞。遗憾的是格丽默似乎一直处于神游状态，用一种疯狂的眼神盯着加图，目光犹如手术刀，丝毫不放过一个细节，想要从加图身上探出什么究竟亦或是挖出什么记忆。Such a Bitch. 我庆幸自己恢复了应有的冷静，否则就会被格丽默之前楚楚动人的样子打动。  
“二区……”没等阿塔拉慢悠悠地念出我们二区孩子们史诗般的名字，我和加图默契地对视一眼，用不紧不慢的语速、充满危险与警告的语气和极度傲慢的语调，一前一后地喊出自己的名字：“加图。”“格拉芙。”我看到格丽默愤愤地闭上了眼睛，马尔维别过头，然后就是阿塔拉一脸的惊讶与不满和普通贡品清晰可闻的倒吸气声。冒犯？顶撞？呵，能以这种方式挑衅凯匹特的“高等人”感觉真不错。

没等我发出轻蔑的嗤笑，一只强壮的手臂贴着我的肩膀高举起来，当然也拉起了我的手——这是结识格丽默后加图第一次主动拉我的手，当然也是我变得冷漠后的第一次——我吃了一惊，马上意识到尴尬，可他的手一直紧紧地攥着我的掌心，不肯松开，于是我只得硬着头皮接受贡品们和游戏设计者们带着玩味的观赏；阿塔拉饶有趣味地看着我，像是我的尴尬处境就是对我冒犯她的最好报复。只有加图面不改色地注视着他们，丝毫不把他们放在眼里。他的手掌很宽大，很温热，仿佛抓紧就会渗出细密的汗珠，我停下了无谓的挣脱，静静地感受着他掌心的温度，触摸着他掌心细腻的纹路——在我心中的坚冰就快要被他粗犷的温柔融化时，三区的点名声将我从这荒唐的幻梦中吵醒：  
“三区：尼克，艾尔。”我惊异地发现尼克变得成熟了，丝毫看不出抽签当日可笑的畏惧。这也使我仔细地打量着他：苍白的皮肤，眯着眼找半天才看到一点血色；黝黑的头发，如墨汁般均匀地洒泻在脑袋上；他瘦削的身躯，略带着怯弱的眼神让我不禁想到了小时候还沉浸在父母宠溺、哥哥庇护下那个温柔而陌生的自己，那个还没被送进贡品学院善良犹存的自己。恐怕那样的自己放到现在的游戏里，也会被生死斗争的残忍而吞噬吧！我带着戏谑的同情注视着尼克，他也抬起眼凝望着我，乌黑的瞳仁里闪烁着小小的惊讶，但很快就恢复了原本的忧伤。  
就在尼克举手报到的时候，不少贡品发出了夸张的“唷”声，可能是他在抽签日那天的表现太过丢人，就连同区的女孩也不免用带着讥讽笑意的目光看着他。我有些于心不忍，望向阿塔拉，希望她喝住他们，没想到阿塔拉也犀利地盯着尼克，眉眼中隐隐藏着玩味。呵，这就是所谓的众叛亲离吧，我只好当是提前体会这种悲凉，免得日后狠不下心来面对曾经亲密无间的加图，或是无法接受他就是我在生死抉择前最大的敌人。  
此时场面却出现了戏剧性的转折。尼克一改往日怯弱的模样，轻轻抬起头，毫无畏惧地扫视着贡品们，用无底的岩洞比喻他深邃幽深的眼神再好不过，那种幽怨的眼神极为复杂，裹着悲伤阴沉的乌云，隐藏着愤怒的暴雨，更多的是狂风般带着一丝不安和颤栗的恨意——也许是对我们这些无情无义的职业选手？对那些嘲笑他的普通贡品？抑或是对玩弄生命、摧残青春的凯匹特人？  
不得不承认，我挺佩服他的冷静，尽管这样做倔强得可笑，但是能在陌生而充满敌意的环境下保持镇定，以静默维护自己的尊严，也不失为一种高明的办法。我替自己当初的谨慎而高兴，尼克果然不是懦弱无能的等闲之辈，于是我开始用全新的目光打量他——他瘦削的肩膀微微颤抖，漆黑的训练服随着他上下褶皱，他的眉毛很长，文弱温润，眉头时常不自在地拧成一团，眉宇间却又透着年轻气盛的英姿。可神情却显着压抑许久的危险，静默的危险气息，似乎可以跟一切毫无生气、充满绝望的事物联系起来，就像一只安然自若的黑豹，安静得看不出一丝威胁。原来是我们这些一区二区的职业选手们掩盖了他不失震慑力的气场。我考虑着要不要在比赛开始后给尼克一个表现自己的机会，好让凯匹特人见识见识他的与众不同，改变对他一成不变的印象，顺带也为我们多挣点赞助……

“嗯，四区……蒂丽，埃德蒙。”四区，这个带着梦幻色彩的地方，帕纳姆的蓝色天堂，拥有着连绵不绝的海岸线和金光灿灿的沙滩。该地除了是凯匹特人度蜜月婚假的最佳胜地，也因其出色的美景和珍贵的海产著称。蒂丽柔柔地注视着日后的对手，真是我见尤怜，让我怀疑能否狠下心把她杀掉。就如谁都不忍心把一株柔弱娇美的花生生掐断，不忍把一只妖媚艳丽的蝶活活折死一般，加图的嘴角抽动，流露出些许遗憾和无奈。马尔维的眼睛亮闪闪的，似乎从蒂丽安宁平静的美中看到了什么，找回了什么如糖罐般甘甜如蜜的回忆。格丽默淡淡地看不出一点表情，她的眼神已恢复了高傲和平静，不再死死盯着猎物加图，但看到蒂丽，她露出一丝苦涩的笑，转瞬即逝。我叹了口气，替蒂丽感到由衷的高兴，不管怎么样，我的盟友起码接受了她。就算她毫无战斗能力，在联盟分裂前，我好歹能名正义顺地为蒂丽提供一定的保护，她不至死无葬身之地。  
“五区，弗雷……弗雷得利卡•福克斯？……”当阿塔拉磕磕绊绊地念出那个狡黠似狐狸的女孩的名字时，加图带着敌意嘀咕了一句“狐狸”，声音挺大，其他贡品们权当是有职业选手撑腰，便吃吃笑起来，场面难以控制。福克斯深邃的目光看不出一丝愤怒，她平静地应了句“到”，就再也没说话。狐狸，果然是狐狸，我暗暗叹道。很聪明，很狡猾，丝毫不因小事丢了尊严，丝毫不让人觉察到她的不满，更别说揣测她心里打什么算盘。她的计谋高深得让人佩服，然而超出了她年龄范围。我翻阅过伊诺贝丽给我的贡品手册，得知福克斯才十五岁，但她的智商远远超过了这里的每一个人，当然也包括我。而她同区的伙伴却没有学到她的大智若愚，他替她愤愤不平地盯着我们，不共戴天深仇大恨的模样只会让人觉得他毫无利用价值，沉不住气。于是福克斯冷冷地扫了他一眼，用眼神警告他不要冲动行事，同时嘴角勾出一个好看的弧度，带着轻视和鄙夷。真不知道她讨厌的是谁，我暗想，但愿不是我，我可不想得罪这位高智商的劲敌。

初次点名的气氛紧张而怪异。  
冰冷的空气弥漫着拔剑出鞘的火药味，偶尔的嗤笑声如幽灵般从训练场的这头迅速飘到那头。清晰可闻的呼吸声或紧或慢，充斥着极不协调的低语。  
锃亮的刀剑静默地斜倚在武器架上，崭新的造型冲击着我的眼球，闪烁着刺目的银光。  
凌厉的剑锋像是冷峻如冰山的吸血鬼，散发着幽冥般优雅不失危险的强大气场，邪魅的微笑轻轻勾起，在不经意间，利刃如猖獗的狂风把人内心的恐惧翻出，锋铡如无情的暴雨将人的灵魂的精髓侵蚀。  
小巧的短刀抛刀卷着柔美的弧度，轻盈而狠毒，刀柄上的雕纹细腻典雅，锋利的刀刃幻化成邪恶的魔鬼，在狂暴地狞笑着，仿佛要扑上前撕咬你的皮肉，啖饮你的骨血，折磨你的心魂……  
我强迫自己把视线移回贡品身上，因为冷酷的兵器已把我浑身上下的血液点燃，并迅速上升到沸腾的温度。  
我盯着最后一组——十二区的“燃烧”贡品。昨晚颜面丧尽的一幕幕在眼前飞快回放，我攥紧拳头，手指捏得发白，无可抑制的愤怒和妒恨疯狂地撞击着我的心脏。其他贡品似乎也有所觉察，目光变得冰冷，眼神抽搐般地死死瞪着他们，恨不得扒了他们的皮。   
“十二区：凯特尼斯，皮塔。”阿塔拉念到。加图冷哼一声，刻薄地嘲讽道：“十二区的贡品，连烧煤都极富特色——恐怕是从小就学会了这乞讨食物的把戏吧！”  
继而格丽默谄媚地笑起来，轻声答道：“那是自然。否则人家怎么还能活到现在呢？”我厌恶格丽默的迎合，但又无可奈何，碍于面子，只得作罢。

她身上浓烈的香水味越过加图钻进我鼻子里，直呛得我连连咳嗽，更可怕的是我一抬眼就对上了狐狸女孩尖锐的目光。她嘴角还是挂着戏谑的笑，眼睛扑闪地凝视着我，带着同情，仿佛已经看透了我的尴尬。  
我有些感激地冲她点点头，她犹豫了一秒钟，咧开嘴，欣然露出一个真实的笑容。  
这笑容明丽而灿烂，让我顿生恍惚之感，仿佛回到了日思夜想的二区，回到了朋友之间，回到了平静快乐的生活里，回到了过去那个友善单纯的自己，她的神情像极了一个人……  
克蕾丝，蝴蝶公主。她的一切让人们记住她曾经把生命之花绽放得多么的绚丽，她的美生根在人的心田，岁月时光不可撼动丝毫。克蕾丝，你的象征物将保佑我夺冠。我默默地说，陷入了沉思中。狐狸女孩收起微笑，神情变得严肃，仔细地听着阿塔拉对训练的讲解，十一区的大块头看着我们，臂上的肌肉抽动着，暴起一根根青筋。

“格拉芙，记住我们的任务。”加图多此一举地提醒我，然后用胳膊肘捅了捅格丽默，冷冰冰地说：“恐吓那些无知的贡品，让他们知道惹职业选手生气的后果。”  
格丽默以惊人的速度习惯了加图对她的冷眼，她飞快地答了句“是”，轻松打破了刚才的尴尬，拉着马尔维向投掷区快步走去。 我和加图站在原地寒暄了几句，分别到击剑区和投掷区训练，普通贡品大都战战兢兢地把手伸向之前从未接触过的武器，吃力地提起了笨重的大刀，举起了沉甸甸的斧头——当然，这是对他们而言。我旁若无人地奔向投掷区，在摆满新式刀的架子前稳稳地停住，满心欢喜地拿起一把柔韧弯曲的刀，对训练站的教练露出一个不太友善的冷笑。  
我摩挲着这似曾相识的刀面，熟悉如斯的光滑脸庞；微微倾斜的角度，正好折射出一道凌厉的银光，宛若暗夜中清冷如山阴冰泉的凄美明月，恰似深海中邪魅如沉船幽冥的华丽珠宝；倾侧翻转，锋利的刀刃总是那样完美地正对着要害，期待着有一条死亡的弧线将皮肤狠狠划开，剁入恐惧的灵魂；时光流逝，致命的刀齿无时无刻不准备着刺进皮肉，如残暴的野狼般疯狂撕咬着敌人的筋骨，如贪婪的毒蛇般尽情吮吸着对手的血液……我静静凝视着飞刀，醉情于它血浴乾坤的华美倾丽，指间悬浮着擦过刀刃，如电光火花般疾速迅猛，空留下一丝格外苍白的细痕和一袅刻骨铭心的彻痛。

我死死盯着十五码外的人形靶，右手紧紧握着刀柄，手掌勒出一个半圆形的浅印，周围的一切变得空白虚无。在人形靶上的红灯打亮的一刹那，我的眼睛像枪支射程的红外线一样立即锁定目标，调整视线，纠正角度，用离弦之箭的速度扬起右手，用力一抛。教练惊异于我的敏捷迅猛，排队等候的其他贡品吃惊地长大了嘴。  
时间不允许我分神。飞刀在半空中滋溜溜地旋转，凭空开出一朵朵飞旋的银莲，如同沐浴清洌如水的月色，带着毁灭性的亮光。“刷”地一声，伴着他人的惊呼，飞刀直直地插进人形靶的心脏，刺进胜利的深处。“10环！”教练惊叹道。话音未落，我眯着眼瞄准更远处的另一个靶，转身抄起另一把带着残忍卷刃、长度更合适的短刀，别头侧脸，角度稍偏，倾身向前，狠狠一掷。耳边忽地响过哗的风声，刀柄脱手而出，像是获得了某种强大的力量，急促地向前猛冲。滴，答，滴，答，沙漏仿佛停止了流动，时间之神骤然顿下匆匆脚步，精彩辉煌在粘稠的光阴里定格：没有偏差，准确无误，毫无悬念，飞刀正中靶心！  
又是一片惊呼赞叹。人头攒动，队伍散乱，但是任何骚动都不足以影响我的斗志。我斜睨着靶，血液沸腾着要冲破束缚，手微微抬起，刀猛然扯离，手仍旧冰凉，刀尚未温热，举起残酷的锋刃，扔向可恶的靶心。我的目光紧紧跟随着飞刀，刀面映射的人像物像如虚影般幻灭频闪，好似穿越了时光，看透了死亡。一阵晕眩之后，刀刃划穿靶面，横亘的伤痕触目惊心地闪烁着白光，四周零落的掌声仿佛在掩饰着生死交战的可悲现实，兴奋中隐含惧怕的欢呼暗藏着亦敌亦友的艰难险阻。

我高傲地昂起头，欣然接受着他们的惊叹赞赏。这一边的惊呼过后，另一头的尖叫让人忍不住去凑个热闹。我扭过头一看，一位英姿勃勃的击剑士身手娴熟地挥舞着利剑，正将一个个假人的头颅肢干通通砍断。他如太阳般耀眼的金发淌着汗水，银色的光华笼罩着他矫健的身躯。加图。曾经在学院的训练场里傲视群雄的加图。还有谁能英勇如他？  
我浑身一颤，思绪如麻，只见他熟练地挥舞着剑轻松地削去假人的肩膀，猛的用坚硬的剑柄撞掉假人的胳膊，俊眉微蹙，嘴唇勾起轻蔑的弧度，沉着思考，改变战术，右手提剑砍去假人头颅。头颅飞出击剑区，冲向人群，砰然落地，发出哐当当的响声。恍惚之间剑也脱手掉落，他却气定神闲地左手抓起剑柄，举剑劈开假人的身体，享受着假人全身瓦解的残缺之美。一丝高傲的微笑挂在他俊美的脸上，他顾不得休息，紧接着把全部假人通通肢解。他全神贯注，十分投入，黑色的训练服在银色的剑光中迅猛地闪动，如掀起滔滔白浪的蛟龙在海里游曳，如搏击层层乌云的雄鹰在天上疾飞，如阴森凶猛的白虎在林间穿梭。他就像让人难以捉摸的战神，善于格斗，热血沸腾，他的蓝色眼睛如闪电般雷厉，迸射着骇人的光，如海浪般狂暴，翻腾着勇猛的力，如地震般迷乱，摇动着颤栗的心……  
我痴痴地遥望着加图，心再一次剧烈地晃动，一股辛酸涌上心头。我要亲手杀死他……我提醒自己，别再顾念旧情。这时，加图已伫立在身后。别理他……我警告自己，别被他迷惑。“格拉芙，”他缓缓开口，温润的声音把我的心理防线再次冲塌，“刚才我一直在看你抛刀，很不错。就像以前在学院，你总是第一。”   
“唔……是吗？”我支支吾吾地回答他，脸有些发红，“嗯……其实也就是老样子。” “怎么被我夸了几句，脸就红得像苹果似的，哈？”加图凑近我，直言不讳，爽朗地笑着。 “别闹了，加图！”我埋怨，周围的目光盯得我很不自在，“我……” “怎么，不高兴？”他笑着问，接着回头一望，脸色有些难看，“呃，格丽默那边出了点问题，我去看看。”   
“可……”我话未出口，加图就头也不回地向射击区走去。我鄙夷地向格丽默望去，她正拿着崭新的弓箭在练习着，她的左手生硬地举起弓，右手忙乱地从箭袋里抽出一支灿灿生光的银箭，紧张地把箭搭上，慌张地拉开弓弦。“嘣”，紧绷的弓弦从她的手指松开，箭旋转着向前飞去，“呲”，勉强没有脱靶，歪斜着刺进假人的肚子里，很快就松懈地掉落下来。“哗”，围观的贡品爆发出刺耳的哄然大笑声，格丽默只好愤愤地干瞪眼。她似乎恨透了弓箭，用力往地上一扔，啪啦一声，弓摔在地上折成了两半。

我高耸的肩膀这才放松下来，原来是我多虑了，格丽默是个只有容貌没有能力的花瓶。我轻蔑地注视着格丽默，冷眼看着她被普通贡品尽情地嘲笑。此时，刚才一直躲在植物区把自己伪装成蠢货的燃烧女孩露出了破绽。她站起身，探头向射击区张望，看到格丽默对射箭一窍不通的丑态，不禁撇了撇嘴，灰色的眼睛里满是惊讶和不屑。她一定会射箭！我飞快地想，不行，我一定不能让她拿到弓箭，哪怕是碰到也不行。  
一旁急躁的加图匆匆走上前，站到格丽默身旁，其他人被他的狂暴震慑，纷纷让道。加图丝毫没把他们放在眼里，一把抢过格丽默的箭袋。格丽默吓了一跳，连忙跑去拿新的弓。他却不耐烦地制止，从一旁也在练习射箭的八区男贡品手中夺过弓，对格丽默低语了什么，手把手地教她射箭。从格丽默的神情可以看得出，加图的脸色渐渐缓和下来，紧绷的面部肌肉也慢慢松弛，似乎被格丽默的柔弱娇媚打动，放弃了责骂她的念头。  
加图！你怎能忘了格丽默刚才把职业贡品的脸面都丢尽了！除了诱惑对手，她什么也不会！我气急败坏，却又无可奈何。我远远看见格丽默肆无忌惮地讨好着加图，笑魇如花，所谓的甜蜜不言而喻。加图环抱着双手，仔细地审视着她的姿势，不厌其烦地帮她纠正，神色很……温柔。格丽默时不时谄媚地帮加图擦去额头的汗水，纤纤玉手有意无意地划过加图的发角，抚过他的脸庞。加图犹疑着，似乎想避开尴尬，最终还是乖乖妥协。他们的金发在远处闪耀着亮光，刺灼着我的眼睛，焚烧着我的心脏。


	11. Training Hall（3）

不知不觉中我更加用力地攥着飞刀，牙齿死死地咬住嘴唇。最担心的事情果然发生了。格丽默用她的美貌魅惑加图，在游戏中寻找庇护！婊子……我恨恨地想，浑身猛地一颤，飞刀啪地从手中掉落，似乎不屑于当做我发泄的工具。  
我弯下腰正要把飞刀捡起来，远处忽然传来格丽默欣喜若狂的尖叫声，原来她在加图的指导下终于射箭8环，正拉着加图沾沾自喜地炫耀着自己的进步有多么神速。加图的脸上挂着充满成就感的微笑，眼神久久停留在格丽默的脸庞上，像是在思考着什么让人难以捉摸的事情。——是在想格丽默的温柔吗？是在想怎样帮格丽默更好地练习射箭吗？是在想怎样除掉其他人，包括我，为亲爱的格丽默铺开胜利的道路吗？……手掌在片刻冰凉过后猛地感到火辣辣的疼痛，低头一看，原来是我的手不知好歹地抓紧了刀刃，割开一道长长的口子。伤口深处汩汩涌出鲜血，顺着刀痕簌簌滚落。血滑过刀锋，滴在硬邦邦的地上，就像我的心，被利剑刺穿的心，本让人肝肠寸断的血却悄无声息地被时光残忍地埋没。  
我咬着嘴唇，用手背把飞刀上斑斑的血迹抹去，身体却虚脱似的摇晃，疼痛袭击了我的内心，我的脆弱在那一刻暴露无疑。我慌忙地用左手捂住右手上触目惊心的伤口，匆匆离开投掷区，向训练场另一边跑去。

水上能力训练站。我默念着大大的站牌，无暇顾及此时的狼狈不堪。我冲进去，把手伸到喷头下，感应器哗啦啦地喷出冰凉的水，裹着腥红的血，陌生的温热使我的手不住地颤抖。憋屈的泪不争气地盈满整个眼眶，豆大的泪珠扑哒扑哒地掉落。加图……只有失去的那一刻，才知道他在我心里是多么重要。我把头埋在臂弯里，发疯似的回忆着与他青涩甜蜜的往事，他宠溺的微笑，他英俊的脸庞，他耀眼的金发……可这一切又是那么讽刺！格丽默的一个媚笑，就让他把多年的情谊置之度外，忘得一干二净！掌心的伤口似乎咧着嘴，赤裸裸地嘲笑，轻描淡写地说，格拉芙，你是个败者，加图的心，早已不属于你。  
我咬着牙，生生把泪止住，一张脸凑到我面前，悦耳的声音如同铃铛在风中作响，“嘿……你还好吗？”  
是蒂丽。就算泪眼模糊，我还认得这张我见尤怜的脸。她蹲在我跟前，金发散发着星辰般柔美闪亮的光，灿烂而温婉，海蓝色的明眸里充满了关切。见我抬头，她向后缩了缩，肩膀微微颤着，有一丝惧怕。真是个细腻的女孩儿。  
“我……我没事。”我捂住尚未愈合的伤口，勉强露出冰冷的神色，想把她支走。  
“真的吗？我刚才明明看到你的手受伤了……”蒂丽不依不饶地问，有些急切。  
“就是手掌被刀割伤了而已。”我的语气强硬起来，扬起手给她看，“皮肉伤，不要紧。”  
可她却抓起我的右手，细细地检查着伤口，眉头紧蹙，喃喃自语：“不很严重，但也不轻微……”我真不知该对蒂丽说什么好。谢绝她的好意？冷冷拒绝她接近？咆哮着把她赶走？她忽地抬起头，捧住我的手，怯怯地说：“你的手需要包扎……否则容易细菌感染……不过别担心，很快就好，大概一两个小时——按照凯匹特的药效。”  
“不行，我还要去练刀呢。”我冷冷地拒绝，把手抽回，站起身就要离去。  
“格……格拉芙！相信我！”她捏着拳，鼓足勇气叫住我，着急地说，就好像把我当成了亲密无间的朋友。我回过头，冷峻地盯着她，内心不觉感到疑惑，气氛一下子变得尴尬怪异。我似是一头长着冷漠墨绿色眼睛的饿狼，她古怪倔强，好比一只镶嵌着如同海蓝宝石般的独特眸子的饥渴的猫，在黑夜的林子中不期而遇，各自警惕戒备，却又彼此期望着什么。僵住的气氛持续了一会儿，蒂丽就像泄气的皮球，软弱下来。我噗嗤一笑，把手递给她：“喏，女孩儿，包扎吧。”

她有些惊讶，忙把我拉到一张大大的摆满医药急救品的桌子前，熟练地把需要的药品通通揽到面前。我斜倚着桌子，仔细地观察她娴熟的动作，不免感到惊讶。看来这次的随行医生就是蒂丽了。她左手捧着一大卷包扎布，右手操起剪刀快速地裁下一块不大不小的布，边兴奋地说：“以前在四区，别人总是笑我只会包扎，连件像样的武器都不会……我总说医术有用，这不，现在就派上用场了！”  
我望着她忙碌的身影，可爱的自言自语，一个久违的真实的笑容不禁浮上脸庞。我暂时忘记了刚才难以遏制地在脑海回放的那一幕，沉浸在蒂丽的世界里，发自内心地分享着她的喜悦——哪怕这快乐只有一瞬，我也感到无比满足。  
蒂丽仔细研究了药膏的用法，才开始给我擦酒精。酒精灼烧着伤口，火辣辣地疼痛着神经，我的细胞活跃起来，提醒我莱姆的忠告。  
格拉芙，我也无能为力……  
格拉芙，你的弱点就是太善良……  
格拉芙，胜利者永远只有一个……  
我感到头痛欲裂，下意识推开蒂丽的手，拒绝她的好意。她却以为把我弄疼，忙放下瓶子，摊开我的手掌，往里面吹气，一边温柔地安慰道：“很快就好，没事……”  
“不，蒂丽，不是这个！”我粗暴地打断她，把怒火无缘无故地发泄在她身上，“你别这样，以后我们就是对手了，我……我不想让你伤心。”看着她一脸惶恐和不解，我只好生硬地解释道：“这样对我们都不好。”  
呆在那儿，中央空调呼呼的冷风吹乱了她的金发，灯光不再柔和，她的眼睛也失去了光彩。我有些后悔，为自己的冲动无情感到抱歉，可事实就是这样。我想这也许就是凯匹特的高明所在，利用孩子们内心仅有的善良，逼迫他们互相残杀，折磨他们的精神——用我们所谓的“无情”去衬托他们虚伪的“仁慈”。但我无能为力，只有硬着头皮顺着他们的意。也许在我们的名字被念出来的那一刻，我们的宿命早已注定死路一条。心死，身死，或是身心皆死。当我们的名字被刻录在帕纳姆史册的那一刻，我们注定是遭人唾骂的罪人，凯匹特的奴隶，不知情的人民的仇敌。惨死，苟活，或是生不如死。我们别无选择。  
蒂丽长长地叹了一口气，放下手里的包扎布。她扶着桌子，语气很平静：“我知道。谢谢。与你结盟是我的荣幸。”这样的回答意料之外，又是情理之中。我感谢她没有怪罪我的忘恩负义，不禁暗自感叹世事悲凉。帕纳姆，古罗马意为玩具和粮食，果不其然，凯匹特视我们为玩物，却不知羞耻地索取我们辛苦种下的粮食。  
“再见，蒂丽，记住我说的话。”我无力地叮嘱她，随意挥挥手作别，内心却不住地抽搐。走出几步，我忍不住回过头，她还站在那儿，木然盯着桌面凌乱的药品，灯光下她的金发唰地变白了许多，形同苍老，伊人憔悴。我默念道，蒂丽，对不起，我知道这对你来说很艰难，但总有一天你也会在痛苦中长大。  
(蒂丽：Tilly，后文可能会用Tilly称呼)


	12. Training Hall（4）

午饭时间。贡品们纷纷放下手中的武器，争先恐后地向餐厅涌去。我静静地看着格丽默热情地招呼加图和马尔维一同去用餐，心中很不是滋味。想淡然处之，强烈的占有欲却刺激着我的每一条神经，煽动我向格丽默毫不掩饰地表达自己对她的鄙夷。想释然看待，疯狂的愤怒则敲响了捍卫尊严的警钟，告诫我必须亮出底牌，让她知道我们二区的厉害。我环抱双手，可以想象我的眼里冒出了闷热的火星，愤怒填充了我的阴暗面，火苗在蹿跳，火焰在燃烧。  
一只纤细的手轻轻搭在我的肩上，不同于正常的温柔劝慰，而是一种让人感到不寒而栗的清寒淡漠，于是我像触电似的绷紧肩头。没等我作出失常的反应，手垂下松开了，擦过训练服，留下一丝若有若无的微风，风里透着沉静和安宁。我一哆嗦，像撞了鬼似的勉强恢复应有的镇定，抬起头，远处一双幽灵般鬼魅的猫眼绿眸子正用复杂的眼神打量着我。见我抬头，那双眼睛的主人吃了一惊，但没有慌乱，收起目光，泰然自若地向门外走去，火红的长发为死气沉沉的灰色墙壁添上了神秘的艳丽。这一切如梦如幻，似乎都在眨眼之间，湮没在时间的长河中，悄无声息。我换了个站姿，饶有趣味地琢磨着女孩儿的眼睛。尽管她故作淡定，我还是敏锐地捕捉到她碧玺宝石般幽邃莫测的明眸中那一闪而过的惊愕和畏惧。  
“古怪的狐狸女孩……”我嘀咕着，快步向餐厅走去。一上午的训练过后，人人都略显疲惫，尤其是像十一区瘦弱不堪的小女孩一类从未接触过武器的贡品，神色倦怠，昏昏欲睡。我排队取了餐盘，又在堆积成金字塔形状的美味佳肴前思索了各种营养均衡的搭配方案，最后在第一层捧了一碗冒着热气的意大利面，第二层拿了一盘新鲜的蔬菜沙拉，在第三层夹了一块香喷喷的牛扒。加图专横地走过来，命令式地要求我马上到职业贡品的那一桌去结实盟友。我白了他一眼，好不容易把“你有格丽默就足够了，何必把我当做联盟的一员”的气话憋回肚子里，他却不解人意地拉起我就走，力道大得我的手臂被捏得生疼。

我挑了个最不引人注目的位置，砰地把餐盘摔在桌子上，以表示我的不满。加图丝毫不顾我的感受，兴奋地宣布联盟的正式形成。我的目光快速扫过整张桌子，一区、三区、四区的贡品都乖乖落座，唯独没有我们一开始想通过结盟将其牢牢控制的萨里仕，十一区的大块头。我不禁问道：“那大块头……”  
“闭嘴，一提起这个真扫兴，”加图瞪了我一眼，面对众人疑问的目光，他只好不屑地答道，“那个贱人没长眼睛，竟然拒绝了我的邀请，真不知好歹！”  
“真不错，头儿，你为我们弄来了个不错的威胁。”三区女孩讽刺地说，语气很轻蔑。我吃惊地看着她，心想加图一定会把她杀了，难道她一点儿也不害怕吗？想必其他盟友的想法也和我一样，他们互相望着，低语着“她不要命了”之类的话。  
我习惯性地身子向前倾，盯着这个气焰猖狂的女孩，尝试着解读她的心思。她的肩膀在微微颤抖，不，我没有看错，她的肩膀的确在颤抖。我向她抛出一个冷笑，用唇语告诉她我已经知道你在想什么了。她竟倔强地凝视着加图，似乎丝毫不畏惧他的震慑。加图恨恨瞪了她一眼，开始做自我介绍，满脸虚伪的笑容，让人看上去很亲切，我静静听着他得意洋洋地炫耀他从小训练，考核分数九年连贯学院第一的佳绩，这一切都只能说明，他已经完全进入了伪装状态，他所表现出来的热情，只不过是戴上了精心设计的面具。  
马尔维的演技也让我感到吃惊，他的脸上堆砌着笑容，兴奋地说：“嗨，盟友们，我是马尔维，希望大家有机会到一区做客。我的武器是长矛。这是格丽默，嗯，擅长用刀，弓箭方面……还希望各位多多指教。”“啊哈，情况属实。”三区女孩，艾尔（我终于记起了她的名字）又插嘴道，尼克略带愠怒地看着她。我不禁露出冷笑。我已经看透了艾尔。如果没有猜错的话，她正是害怕到了极点，才会用看似强硬的傲气来拼命掩饰自己的懦弱，殊不知这种“无懈可击”的战术是再愚蠢不过的：树敌，她的嚣张会遭到对手的怨恨；驱友，她的骄傲会让同伴远离；这种没有任何底气和资本的不屑一顾，不但不会得到赞助商的青睐，还会多此一举地招来观众功利性的厌恶。

马尔维似乎也料到了这一点，微微一笑，不浪费时间与艾尔计较如此鸡毛蒜皮的小事，他淡淡地答道，多谢提点，希望你能顾及自己的形象。可惜艾尔并不乐意就此作罢，她张嘴正要讥讽格丽默糟糕无比的箭术，一脸不满的尼克打断了她。“三区，我是尼克，她是艾尔，”尼克努了努嘴，连看都不愿意看她一眼，嫌弃之情显而易见，“很高兴能加入联盟。”“且慢，你擅长什么？”我问道，暗暗希望把三区拉进联盟不是错误的选择。“电。布置电路陷阱什么的都不成问题。”尼克自信地说，黑色的瞳孔闪过一簇快乐的火花，随即黯淡。“艾尔，你呢？”我斜睨着她。“各种武器都会一些皮毛，能立些功劳。没想到你一个只懂飞刀的小女孩竟敢怀疑我，我可是三区市长的千金！”艾尔拉长声音，嗓音细细尖尖，同时夸张地敲击餐盘，我不禁皱了皱眉头，反击道：“冒昧，小姐，没想到竟沦落到参加游戏的地步？”“要你管……”艾尔的眼眶里似乎有泪水在打转，我的心又不可避免地柔软下来，清清嗓子，道：“四区吧。”  
四区男孩礼貌地站起身，向盟友一一鞠躬问好，包括处于崩溃边缘一触即发的艾尔，用平稳又富有魅力的声调说“很荣幸加入联盟”，就像那里波澜起伏的大海，如丝绸般柔滑。我的眼前不知怎的浮现出一幅唯美的画卷：金色的夕阳把橘红色的余晖温柔地洒向浩瀚无边的大海，如油画般给天空般清透明彻的大海覆上一层层暖暖的颜色。彩霞映着绚丽之光，折射出锦鳞的灿烂；波澜泛着静谧之色，荡漾起沙鸥的倾华。海浪隐没了水天相接的界线，炽热的火球仿佛烫着了海水，在海平面上无声无息地燃烧。空气却丝毫不显燥热，因为准时到达的海风裹着咸腥的味道，微微拂过脸庞，掀起岸边小屋典雅的窗帘，撩起迷人少女带着馥郁花香的裙摆，卷起渔夫干净得出奇的衣袖，囊起椰树野果清新扑鼻的味道。铺满贝壳石子的沙滩肃穆而静默地晚祷，黯淡的土色沉默在傍晚的影子里，歪斜不齐的脚印疲惫地躺在岸边，任由调皮的浪花冲刷，却一如既往地忠诚守护着洗不掉的浪漫。 

我慢条斯理地用餐刀把牛扒切成齐整有致的方形——就像用猎刀陶醉地把猎物割成碎块，欢快地将其战利品似的炫耀，显然，我的心态有问题——但想到自己现在的尴尬处境和凯匹特折磨人的超强能力，我认为这种心理变态十分正常。我自嘲地摇摇头，发现静静坐在周围看热闹的贡品们脸上都是一副“哇 职业贡品们内部暗藏危机啊 看来还是不结盟比较划算”的模样，不排除其中幸灾乐祸的成分。  
“结盟意味着团结一致，友好合作；职业区的联盟象征着一路胜利，摘取荣耀；”加图满意地扫视着盟友，流利地背出练习过数遍的台词，“希望各位忠于神圣的誓言。”  
“我需要做一点小小的补充，”我放下手中的叉子，语气冰冷沉静，“在接下来的训练中，各位务必将擅长的技能练熟，在游戏中才能将特长发挥到极致。至于不擅长的，还是别献丑为好。”我保持平稳的语速，句句淡然，但又暗藏着威胁。盟友们安静下来，我瞥见不远处角落里一双如琥珀般慧黠的眸子正默默地凝视着我们这边，暗影邪魅地把她的尖脸遮得恰到好处，只露出一个捉摸不透的冷笑。  
我把目光投向狐狸女孩，很好，没有人注意到——加图忙不迭地与一区和四区套近乎，呼喝般的说笑声让空气格外燥热；格丽默亲热地拉着蒂丽，向她讲述一区的奢华生活，祖母绿色的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的亮光，看来她确实很乐意与人分享发自内心的自豪和喜悦。尼克变得异常的冷静和成熟，他轻声安慰着浑身颤抖的艾尔，深色的眸子里流露出一丝怜悯，仿佛把她的不幸当成了自己的悲剧。只有我，静静地端详着女孩，揣摩着她的想法。这个慧黠聪敏的女孩，她总是那么安静地在角落里细细观察对手，沉默得让人几乎感觉不到她的存在。她善于隐藏实力，除了我，其他职业贡品根本没有注意到这个潜在的对手，她看上去手无搏鸡之力，但也许她就是我最大的劲敌。

我匆匆把蔬菜沙拉吃完，望着盘里甜腻的蜂蜜面包，毫无食欲，于是站起身来，准备把面包倒掉。加图转过头看着我，欲言又止，格丽默也停止了谈话，神情古怪，其他人知趣地沉默不语。真默契。我自嘲道。你和加图纵然有多年的情谊，我对自己说，你在他心目中的地位竟还不如一个素不相识的女子。这样无情的人，不值得留恋，更不值得珍惜。  
我端起餐盘快步走过一排排餐桌，一个几乎没有人能听到的声音低低说道：“没必要为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事伤心懊恼。”我诧异地别过头，声音的主人早已无影无踪。我有点怀疑自己出现了幻觉，目光四处搜寻，不远处在回收站前把餐盘放进筒里的女孩印证了我的猜想——梦幻的灯光笼罩下那抹火焰般飘扬的红发，耀眼，生辉。又是她，狡猾的狐狸女孩。  
她为什么要提醒我？她为什么总是神出鬼没地接近我？她怎么会看出我的不满？……我呆在原地胡思乱想起来，满脑子都是那张狐狸般的尖脸，那双琥珀般明澈、猫眼石般神秘的眼睛，那抹火焰般耀眼亮丽的红发，那种五味杂陈的眼神，那聪敏狡黠的嘴角弧度，那一瞬真挚诚恳的微笑……难道她想与我结盟？难道我长得像她的某一个好友？难道……正想着，别的贡品已享用完美餐，三三两两地往训练场走去，我忙把思绪收回来，急急把剩菜倒掉，跟上加图和格丽默的步伐。

格丽默看上去很开心，她的眼里荡漾着温柔的碧波，麦浪般的金色长辫蝴蝶似的上下飞扬，她笑着恭维加图的剑术，不顾身旁马尔维充满醋意的眼神。加图时不时低头看她，湛蓝的眼睛里第一次迸发出快乐的亮光。也许是因为上午的训练过于疲惫，他笑得有些僵硬，但这丝毫不能掩饰他内心的欣喜愉悦。我看得很不是滋味。虽没有第一次目睹时撕心裂肺，但我整个人好似全身上下都换了层皮般疼痛，这种感觉从视觉神经一直传到大脑中枢，刺痛使我的感官麻木。于是我决定下午不再待在致命武器区乖乖来我第一次遇到这么年轻又这么聪明的孩子。”  
男孩低着头，专注地摆弄着发电器，细细观察过后，他把线圈一圈圈地缠在一个东西上，线圈细密缠络，他便小心翼翼地把它们分开。我不禁有些佩服他的专心致志，他的额头上渗出了汗珠。缠好线圈，他很快解读出复杂的程序代码，正负极相接，鬼魅的花白色电光滋啦啦地燃烧，他成功了。教练鼓起掌来，男孩抬起头，我瞅见了他深邃的黑色眼睛——是尼克。

“唔，真不错……”我斟酌着赞赏的词句，无奈半天只想出这句老套的话，可脸上的肌肉却无法避免地绷紧，露不出一丝真挚的笑，“尼克……”  
“你好，格拉芙？——但愿我没有记错你的名字。”他站起身，微笑着说，“还有，你的飞刀真的很厉害。”  
“我对电力……不太熟悉，”我放松了警惕，指着他接好的电线，试探性地问道，“你能教我吗？”  
“当然，”他点点头，目光在我脸上扫视，当看到我脸上恼人的雀斑时，他停顿了一秒钟，脸上喜悦的神情消失了，取而代之的是难以置信的深深的哀伤。“……到这边来。”  
我似乎觉察到什么，那双幽邃的深色眼睛里，掩藏着一道伤疤，一道疼痛刺穿心脏的伤疤。我无法抑制地想到了哥哥，他的双眼无神地望着天空，眼睛里更多的是悲痛而不是愤怒——听到胜利的结果，约翰娜盯着淌着鲜血的斧头，眼里更多的是恨意而非喜意。难道屠杀和胜利并非生命的全部？也许这就是最终的答案。  
“嗯，把手放在这儿。对，就是这样……”尼克俯下身，眉头紧锁，仔细地看着我的每一个步骤。在他的指引下，我慢慢地把线圈缠好，接通电路……我紧咬嘴唇，努力保持镇定，但双手还是不住地颤抖。我的致命弱点，就是害怕一切关于电的事物。看着我狼狈地把电线接好，满头大汗的样子，尼克轻轻地叹了口气，像是记起了什么伤心的事。最后，我颓废地摆摆手，无奈地说：“尼克，我还是不懂……”  
他长长舒了一口气，捂住心口，一字一句地说：“你很像她。她也像你一样——对电一窍不通。”他眼眸清澈明亮，像是一块精雕细琢过的黑曜石，仿佛下一秒就能溢出水来。  
“她？”我咬住嘴唇，下意识地发问。明明知道这是别人竭力隐藏的伤疤，却按捺不住心中的好奇。“她是谁？”  
“比安卡。”尼克简短地回答，声音渐渐低沉，他闭上眼睛，仿佛不愿回想起一段痛苦的往事。“我姐姐。我最……亲爱的姐姐。”  
“她……”  
“她死了。”尼克忽地睁开眼睛，呼吸变得急促，“死在这个游戏里……一区的职业选手，用长刀刺死了她。”

“……”我望着苦笑的尼克，一时语塞。这个异常成熟的男孩，镇定自若的外表下，包裹着一颗伤痕累累的心。——哥哥。同样死于游戏中。我的眼睑不由自主地垂下来，悲伤涌上心头。  
“你愿意听我讲我的故事吗？”尼克轻轻地问，压抑的悲痛从发颤的声线中抖落，冰凉的哀伤溢满了周围的空气。我正想拒绝无谓的时间浪费，可……尼克的眼睛里带着恳求，而他的眼睛是那么熟悉——就像曾经的我，那个被荣耀和胜利残忍扼杀的我。于是，我点点头。   
“自我记事起，一直是比安卡照顾我。邻居说，父母被凯匹特指派去进行一项秘密研究，定期汇钱回家……”尼克摆弄着电线，声音很低，“如果他们是被派去进行设计游戏，我想我还不如那些没有父母的孤儿。”  
我不知道是否只有非职业区的人们才会有如此的勇气——说出游戏真相的勇气，这个残忍的游戏，不惜用孩子们淋漓的鲜血和绝望的记忆织成华丽的锦装。我不禁为自己感到悲哀和羞愧，尼克有把自己真实感受诉诸他人的勇气，而我，作为别人眼里强大的职业选手，却连自己的不满和悲伤都不能表露出来。哥哥的面容又浮现在眼前……

“我和比安卡长得很像，一样的棕色眼睛，一样的黑色头发，她的脸上长着像你一样的雀斑……她会做我最爱吃的菜，她会讲我最爱听的故事，她的声音总能使我平静。”尼克嘴唇轻抿，勾起一个温柔的弧度。“她笑起来就像老电影里的公主，很温柔，很优雅……她还喜欢种花，我们家的花园不大，但馥郁的花香总在空气中飘荡；她总爱在晚饭后坐在花藤编成的秋千上，静静地看一本总也看不完的书——我拉她去散步，她总是笑着说’等等，很快就行’，我就一直等，等到天完全黑了，她还在看……”  
“我喜欢摆弄电线，可比安卡却对电呀什么的不感兴趣，她是我们三区图书馆为数不多的顾客之一。她喜欢画画，她的房间墙壁上挂满了风景画和静物素描，她的心就像她最爱画的湖水一样纯净……”我不忍心打断尼克，他的身子颤抖着，他的声音也颤抖着，悲伤的情绪像潮水般涌上我的心头。痛苦的记忆里的比安卡，与哥哥的模样依稀重合……  
“格拉芙，我的小天使……”小时候，哥哥温和的声音总让我感到快乐，不再心慌。  
“尼克，我的好男孩……”比安卡轻柔的话语是尼克贫瘠的童年岁月里最温暖的一束光。  
“格拉芙，哥哥带你去爬山好不好？”哥哥揉揉我的头发，露出一个宠溺的微笑，就像一米投入冰冷阁楼的阳光，浸在泛黄的回忆里，甜得让人发涩。  
“尼克，姐姐带你去买糖果怎么样？”比安卡的笑容就像她笔下平静中荡漾着朵朵涟漪的湖面，温柔得如和煦的春风，拂起一迹暖阳，惊艳了时光。

“来，格拉芙，哥哥教你用刀……”哥哥把银辉灿灿的短刀反手递给我，我咯咯笑着，一把抓住他宽厚的大手，掌心温暖，纹路清晰。  
“来，尼克，姐姐教你画画……”比安卡蘸了蘸颜料，指着空白的画布，寥寥几笔，勾勒出落日橘色的余晖，渲染出山间玫瑰色的朝霞，尼克痴痴看着，陶醉在她的画里。  
“放心，我的小天使，哥哥会带着荣耀回来。”哥哥的眼睛闪烁着坚定的光，墨绿色的瞳孔里透出狠意，如一枚残忍而妖艳的碧玺。  
“尼克，相信姐姐，姐姐会活着回来。”比安卡的乌黑头发柔顺地垂在肩上，她甜美的笑容宛如深邃幽远的夜空中熠熠生辉的繁星。  
……  
为什么？为什么七十多年前十三区犯下的错误要我们承担？为什么我们痛苦的赎罪丝毫不能打动凯匹特？为什么要逼着我们拔刀相向，成为不共戴天的仇敌？为什么获胜的代价是丧失尊严和自由？为什么凯匹特可以享受我们的一切？  
血腥和残忍几乎使我忘记——我们只是孩子。我们本该幸福地生活在父母的庇护下，我们本该拥有快乐无忧的童年，我们本不该谈论死亡，我们本不该担忧命运。我们本该呼吸自由的空气，我们本不该在残暴的专制下长大！凯匹特从小就告诉我人与人之间有严格的等级隔阂，但我们都被送进血淋淋的游戏中，命运的枷锁禁锢着我们，一视同仁地带给我们痛苦和悲伤。不管身处富有的区，还是贫困的区，等待我们的总是无一例外的鲜血、泪水、死亡。  
我把手交叉着搭在腿上，低声说：“尼克……我有一个哥哥，也死在游戏里。”

尼克浑身打了个颤，手指不自然地敲击着身旁用于发电的机械，我凝视着他，努力从他幽邃的眼神里挖出与我多年来极力隐藏、试图遗忘的记忆相似的部分：“第六十九届游戏，我哥哥，格拉克，自愿参赛。他是贡品学院最优秀的学生，没有之一。可他……却败在了约翰娜的手里。”  
记忆的闸门被压抑已久的潮水冲开后便一发不可收拾。那个让人恶心的声音重新在耳边响起：“女士们先生们，请允许我向你们介绍第六十九届饥饿游戏的胜利者——约翰娜·梅森！”那时的我颤抖着关上电视，冲进哥哥的房间，眼前的一切却又是致命的打击：房间的墙壁上挂着锋利的长长剑和卷着柔韧弧度的飞刀，龙飞凤舞的笔迹胡乱地在一张张白纸上书写着酸涩的语句“Win The Game!” “I’m Victor” “Play it easy for Clove”，古朴的珀金相框里嵌着一张温馨的泛黄的照片——年轻的父母和幼小的我俩，在落基山薄暮雾霭的笼罩下，橘红色的阳光斜映着我红扑扑的笑脸，金黄色的余晖洒泻在哥哥的身上，父母的微笑甜蜜得让人陶醉……我含泪端详着这张照片，伸出手抚摸富有质感的画面，乞求似的盼望哥哥突然从画面中走出来，给我一个大大的拥抱，一个温暖得足以融化一切担忧和悲伤的拥抱。我第一次希望没有这可憎的游戏，它慈祥的面具下藏着一张狞笑的丑恶的脸，它向我们抛来荣耀的同时还强行掳走了哥哥的生命！我多么希望哥哥没有说出那句“I volunteer as tribute”，没有志在必得地跃上台，没有骄傲地宣布“Iwill bring back the pride”，没有坚定不移地松开我的手，没有自信满满地告诉我“Don’t worry, I’ll stay alive”，没有对虚伪的凯匹特人献媚，没有进入可怕的竞技场，没有被约翰娜的斧子砍倒……  
“我才知道，被选进游戏的那一刻，一切都已注定。没有回头，没有胜利。”我干涩地吐出最后一句话，眼眶发红，却干涸得再也溢不出泪花。  
“I know.”尼克闭上眼睛，我期待着他的回应，他似乎斟酌了很久，才缓缓说出这句话。我释然一笑，这是最好的回答。午后的阳光慵懒地穿过厚重的玻璃，映在冰冷的地面上。同样的痛苦，同样的磨难，相溶的泪水仿佛把墨绿色的翡翠和灰暗的黑曜石系在了一起。一种特殊的非敌非友亦敌亦友的关系，悄然改变了我对尼克的看法，也使我压抑的内心情感得到了释放。  
“Bye.”我站起身。“等等，”尼克忽然说，似是酝酿了极大的勇气，“格拉芙，你有赢得游戏的能力，相信我，你能赢。不管怎么样，就算活下去也没有多大的意义，你也要尽力活着，尽力去赢，为了你哥哥。”“I will.”我愣了一下，随即坚定地点点头。回过头去的那一瞬，尼克的眼睛变得很闪亮，一颗清冷的泪珠滑过他的脸庞。


End file.
